Nansei
by Bliss Aruasi
Summary: [Semi AU] Obligado por su padre, Sesshōmaru debe comprometerse con la hija del Lord del Sur, obteniendo sus tierras a cambio de la protección de la heredera. "–Sé lo que estás pensando. Sin embargo, te guste o no, tu honor te obliga a cumplir las ordenes de tu padre. Cuando te unas a la hija del Sur, podrás tomar tus propias decisiones y los demás estarán obligadas a seguirlas."
1. Promesa

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I. I Promesa**

—Ya está decidido, Sesshōmaru.

El rostro del hijo del señor del Oeste se encontraba impasible, como un pergamino en blanco, sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza había un frenesí de furia debido a la promesa hecha por su padre sin su consentimiento.

—Cuando sea el tiempo, te unirás con la hija del viento Sur—afirmó Toga, haciendo enojar a un ya molesto joven Sesshōmaru.

Como Daiyokai cardinal, heredero del Oeste, siempre supo que debía desposarse con otro demonio de estirpe poderosa, en orden de obtener poder y territorio.

Sin embargo, en sus más de quinientos años, su padre no mostró interés alguno en emparejarlo con alguna hembra, porque ambos eran consientes de que cualquier terreno que quisieran podrían tomarlo sin esfuerzo.

Además, a diferencia de su madre, ambos reconocían que tener una compañera de por vida sin desearlo era innecesario y molesto.

Por eso mismo, todo lo que acababa de hacer su padre no le parecía más que una burla hacia su persona.

—Es una _humana_.

Toga se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto es que su interés no estaba en los terrenos del Sur, pues dentro de sus intereses solo estaba el aumentar su poder personal, poco le importaba la conquista. Sin embargo, el Lord del Sur era un gran amigo suyo y viejo compañero de batallas, por eso cuando acudió a él para tratar semejante problema, no dudo extender su brazo para ayudar a su amigo a obtener la tranquilidad que necesitaba en el tiempo que le quedaba en el mundo terrenal.

—Precisamente por eso el Lord del Sur me buscó a mi—antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, fue interrumpido de golpe.

—Porque todos saben de la ridícula fascinación que tienes por esos seres—soltó el menor con desprecio.

El Lord endureció la mirada. Si bien, hacia tiempo había dejado de ver a los humanos como seres repugnantes, a diferencia de otros demonios, no habría siquiera considerado el trato si no se hubiera tratado del Lord del Sur…y si no hubiera conocido a la pequeña.

La pequeña humana tenía unos ojos azules encantadores, que atrapaban a cualquiera que se detuviera a admirar la pureza que bailaba tras de ellos.

–No me desagradan, es verdad–concedió–. Así que ofreció el control de las tierras del Sur a cambio de la protección de la cachorra humana. No es ningún secreto que su vida está a punto de apagarse, y a ningún demonio le gusta la idea de un humano con poder, así que no dudaran en ir por su cabeza en cuanto Eiji deje este mundo.

Lo dicho no hizo más que enfurecer al heredero, ¿y a _él_ que más le daba si una humana moría? No era su maldito problema, si él realmente quisiera las tierras de Sur, las tomaría por su propia mano sin necesidad de llevar a cabo tratos absurdos y por demás degradantes.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejar a su padre en la habitación.

–Sé lo que estás pensando–musitó el conocido como Inu no Taisho, deteniendo el avance de su hijo–, sin embargo, te guste o no, tu honor te obliga a cumplir las ordenes de tu padre y Lord. Cuando te unas a la hija del Sur, podrás tomar tus propias decisiones y los demás estarán obligadas a seguirlas.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula.

 _Honor._

Su padre sabía donde atinar para hacerlo flaquear.

Sabia lo mucho que él, Sesshōmaru, detestaba a los demonios sin honor.

* * *

 **Eh...Holi a quién entró a leer:)**

 **Empecé a leer Sesshome cuando tenía 12 años y apenas hoy, que estoy a punto de cumplir 19 me atreví a escribir mi propio fic sobre ellos porque le tengo mucho miedo a Sesshomaru como personaje, jeje.**

 **En fin, estoy abierta a toda clase de críticas constructivas.**

 **Disfrútenlo *corazón***

 **(AAAAAAAH NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO NERVIOSA Y EMOCIONADA QUE ESTOY)**


	2. Primer Encuentro

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I. II Primer Encuentro**

No sería hasta muchos años después que la pequeña Kagome se enteraría de los complicados sucesos que había traído su existencia consigo, y como toda historia, debía ser contada desde el principio.

Era sabido por las cuatro casas cardinales que los señores del Sur eran amables y cálidos con todos. Nunca tenían conflictos porque rara vez eran hostiles. Además Eiji, poderoso y temido guerrero cuervo siempre sabía como resolver desacuerdos sin llegar a una batalla.

El Lord del Sur detestaba la guerra, había pasado por tantas en sus más de mil años que estaba asqueado de ellas y de las consecuencias que traían, pues nunca nadie salía vencedor de una.

Kai, señora del Sur, era una mujer cuervo preciosa, de larga y espesa cabellera negra, gentil y recatada que amaba enormemente a su compañero. Pero a pesar de su profundo amor, nunca fue capaz de brindarle un heredero por más suplicas que hizo a los Dioses.

Un día, embargada por la pena y el cansancio ante la perdida de su último hijo, la señora del Sur entregó su suspiro final.

Devastado por la tragedia, Eiji batió sus majestuosas alas negras y emprendió vuelo, abandonando el castillo por sesenta días y sesenta noches, en busca de algún consuelo para su enorme dolor o bien un enemigo que le pusiera fin a su ya marchita vida.

Durante la última noche, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno desde la rama más alta de un árbol, un llanto atrajo su atención.

Era el inconfundible sonido de un ser recién llegado al mundo, que no hizo más que recordarle a su amada y su heredero no nacido.

Bajó de un salto de su lugar de reposo, y se adentró en el bosque, llamado por la curiosidad que se manifestaba con el bombeo acelerado de su corazón, ansioso por ver al dueño de tan maravilloso sonido.

La encontró ahí, llorando sin consuelo bajo un árbol, en los brazos de una mujer humana que agonizaba en un estado que reconoció como famélico.

Movido por su solidaridad con todos los seres sin importar su especie, se arrodilló al lado de la joven dispuesto a ayudarla a pesar de que el olor a muerte ya la había atrapado, viendo inevitablemente a su amada Kai en ella.

La respiración de la humana era pesada y torpe, constándole más y más cada inhalación.

En sus brazos, el bebé no hacia más que retorcerse incómodo, buscando protección del frio característico de las noches de noviembre.

Eiji tocó el hombro de la chica, buscando su atención, obteniendo una mirada cansada y derrotada.

–Kagome…–el susurro fue tan débil, que si el Lord no hubiera sido un demonio no lo habría entendido.–Po…por favor.

El Lord nunca supo si la suplica de la mujer era por su vida o la de la pequeña, pues después de eso, la frágil humana cerró los ojos al tiempo que su ya débil corazón dejaba de funcionar.

El Daiyokai del Sur conmovido, tomó a la criatura que, como si hubiera entendido la situación, había dejado de llorar, guardando respeto.

La tomó con delicadeza de los brazos de la humana, pues no podía simplemente irse y abandonarla. Por lo que decidió dejarla en la aldea más cercana para que tuviera oportunidades de vivir.

No estaba muy familiarizado con el ritmo de crecimiento de las crías humanas, sin embargo, al observarla dedujo que no podía tener más de unos meses en el mundo.

Acarició con añoranza las cortas hebras negras pegadas a su pequeña cabeza, tan similares pero tan diferentes a las suyas, pues desprendían un destello azul que creaba una combinación admirable.

—Kai…–murmuró con la voz cargada de tristeza, tratando de imaginar lo que diría su compañera si estuviera a su lado en esa situación.

Llamada por el sonido, la bebé dirigió su mirada por primera vez al Lord del Sur, atrapándolo en esos orbes celestes que poseía, hipnotizándolo a tal grado que sentía la ternura por ese ser burbujear desde el fondo de su pecho.

Algo cálido palpitó dentro de él mientras mantenía el contacto visual con la pequeña bebé, como si una atracción natural lo uniera a ella. De pronto la idea de dejarla en una aldea humana le pareció imposible, pues no quería pensar en la idea de no volver a verla nunca más.

 _Debía protegerla._

Fue con ese pensamiento en mente que Eiji, Lord del Sur, envolvió con cariño a la pequeña humana entre su Kimono y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su territorio, dispuesto a cortar en dos a cualquiera que tuviera una objeción ante su recién encontrada heredera.

Sintió los brazos de Kai a su alrededor, mostrando su apoyo en la decisión que había tomado, confortándolo desde el fondo de su alma.

Asustada por la nueva altura, la bebé comenzó a llorar, haciendo al Lord soltar una pequeña risa. La primera en mucho tiempo.

—Todo estará bien–musitó, recordando entonces el susurro de la madre de la pequeña–. Yo te protegeré, Kagome.

* * *

Cuando los yokai que servían en el palacio del Sur sintieron la presencia de su amo regresar a sus terrenos, todo se alborotó.

Los guardias corrieron a recibirlo en la entrada principal mientras que el personal de limpieza y mantenimiento se apresuró en dejar todo aún más impecable para el recibimiento de su señor.

El imponente cuervo, de gran altura y larga cabellera oscura amarrada en una coleta alta, descendió con la gracia característica de un Daiyokai.

–He vuelto –saludó a quienes le rodeaban, mirando alrededor con sus profundos ojos rojos, inconscientemente buscando a su compañera, solo para después ser embargado de nueva cuenta por la pena al no encontrarla.

–Bienvenido, milord. –Le recibió una Yokai de cabellos verdes, denotando el enorme alivio que sentía al verlo de nuevo.

Eiji suavizó sus facciones, sabiendo que la mujer probablemente había sido la encargada de evitar que todo el palacio se sumiera en un caos absoluto debido a su repentina partida, después de todo, tenia más de dos siglos siendo la jefa del servicio.

–Gracias, Chioko. –Le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza y se adentró a su hogar.

Inquieta por el movimiento, Kagome, quien había estado profundamente dormida hasta hacia poco, comenzó a llorar alertando a todos los presentes que habían comenzado a sentir la leve esencia humana entre las ropa de su señor.

–Milord, ¿ese llanto…?

–Es mi heredera. –Cortó Eiji de tajó antes de que su jefa del servicio pudiera decir algo más.

La conmoción no se hizo esperar en los rostros de los que estaban ahí presentes quienes no podían más que pensar que el Lord había perdido la cabeza por la pérdida de su mujer y su heredero.

El olor a desconcierto y molestia comenzó a inundar las fosas nasales del señor del Sur, en cuya mente ya comenzaba a trazarse un plan para proteger a su pequeña hija de la malicia de los demonios.

Dirigiéndose a Chioko nuevamente, Eiji ordenó:

–Envía una carta urgente a Inu no Taisho solicitando su presencia.

* * *

Cuando su padre lo llevó con él a responder el llamado del Lord vecino de las tierras del Sur, Sesshōmaru nunca imaginó el disgusto que se llevaría. Estaba tan furioso que realmente necesitaba matar algo.

 _Lo que sea._ Cualquier cosa que le diera la suficiente batalla como para colmar los instintos asesinos que sentía en esos momentos hacia su progenitor.

Mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo Sur buscando la salida, muchos demonios le evitaban, consientes de que no era buena idea cruzarse con él en ese momento. Probablemente alertados por la furia que su aura despedía en ese momento.

El ambiente dentro del lugar era más que denso, y el heredero de Oeste podía estar seguro que era por esa cría humana y la decisión tan estúpida de el Lord del Sur de convertirla en su heredera.

Porque bien podía simplemente ser su protegida, pero llegar al extremo de darle el Sur, era para pensar que había algo mal con la mente del respetado guerrero cuervo.

Dobló por uno de los tantos pasillos y dentro de una de las habitaciones pudo sentir el claro olor de la fuente de su molestia.

El único olor que desentonaba con toda la esencia del lugar.

 _Un humano_.

Sesshōmaru se adentró en la solitaria habitación, donde encontró acostada sobre el futon a la bebé humana, que a su vez era rodeada por otros almohadones para evitar que se hiciera algún tipo de daño.

Dormía plácidamente. Ajena a todo el peligro que rodeaba su minúscula existencia.

Se arrodilló a su lado, buscando que era aquello que la hacía tan especial como para que un demonio estuviera dispuesto a dar tanto por ella.

No veía nada fuera de lo común, así que probablemente Eiji simplemente había enloquecido por la pena.

Matarla ni siquiera representaría un esfuerzo para él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era aplicar una presión mínima sobre ese frágil cuello o atravesar el corazón con una de sus garras y todos sus problemas estaría resueltos.

Llevado por sus instintos, el heredero movió una de sus manos cerca de la infante, deteniéndose en el instante en que la criatura abrió los ojos, como si en su parpadear tuviera alguna clase de hechizo desconocido.

Se quedó petrificado, observando el brillo azul de los ojos de esa humana.

Eran antinaturales. Nunca había visto a un humano que poseyera ojos con una belleza equiparable a la de un Yokai.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó petrificado, perdido en esa mirada que no hacia más que escudriñarlo con curiosidad. Sin miedo o desconfianza.

Solo curiosidad.

Esto lo descolocó, pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de miradas, por lo regular, lo pocos humanos que se topaba, huían de él inmediatamente, inclusive algunos demonios lo hacían.

Sesshōmaru relajó sus garras, acercándose de nueva cuenta al pequeño cuerpo, de una forma diferente; más delicado, más cuidadoso, retrayendo sus garras para que la caricia que daría sobre su cabeza no fuera a dañarle.

Ese simple acto hizo que la niña humana soltara una enorme carcajada, encantada ante el tacto del desconocido frente a ella.

 _No podía matarla_.

Lo deseaba tanto y aún así no podía.

–¡Sesshōmaru-sama! –Fue el grito de sorpresa que lo hizo salir de su trance con la pequeña. Volteó de reojo, reconociendo a una de las demonio que se encargaban de mantener el orden en el lugar, siendo ella probablemente la encargada de cuidar a la nueva heredera del Sur.

Se irguió de nueva cuenta, alejándose de la niña quien de inmediato comenzó a llorar ante la falta de cercanía.

La yokai se apresuró a ella.

–Lo siento mucho, a Kagome-sama no le gustan los extraños –excusó la joven demonio mientras la alzaba en sus brazos con suma delicadeza.

Sesshōmaru se marchó, sin decir una sola palabra y terminó por salir del lugar, como lo había planeado desde el principio.

De pronto su mente comenzó a crear toda clase de excusas sobre porque no debía matarla. Inició a razonar el hecho de que ese aparentemente simple acto detonaría la furia del Sur y de su padre, cosa que representaría una molestia aún mayor para su persona…

Mientras pensaba en las consecuencias que matar a la humana podría traerle, en la parte más profunda de su cabeza continuaba reproduciéndose la imagen de los enormes ojos azules que le miraban con toda la confianza del mundo. Como si fueran consientes de que él no la lastimaría cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

 _Kagome…_

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Wow, esto tuvo mejor recepción de la que esperaba x3 muchas gracias!**

 **Creanme que trataré de seguir sus peticiones de capítulos más largos, pero nunca se me ha dado muy bien x)**

 **La estructura de los capítulos corre en mi mente, siempre hay un momento hasta donde considero debo dejarlo y ya no doy para más.**

 **Sin embargo, como compensación trataré de traerles actualización semanal.**

 **¡Así que nos estaremos leyendo cada viernes! :D**

 **Pero en fiiin, aaaah el primer encuentro de Sessh y Kag *suspiro* se viene el inicio de algo bueno *corazón***

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! Cuídense mucho hasta entonces ;D**


	3. Protección

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I. III Protección**

–¡Padre! –Fue el recibimiento que obtuvo Eiji en cuanto cruzÓ las puertas de su castillo en el sur.

Todos los Lores cardinales habían sido llamados al Norte por el nacimiento de la nieta del líder de los lobos blancos de la montaña, lo cual forzosamente lo incluía a él para no levantar hostilidades y mantener las buenas relaciones.

Como odiaba los protocolos.

Se sintió tan aliviado cuando observó como Kagome se soltaba de la mano de Akira, su guardiana desde que había sido una bebé, para correr a abrazarlo enfundada en su adorable kimono azul con estampados de flor de cerezo.

Desde que había tomado a Kagome como su hija hacia ya ocho años, no había tenido un minuto de paz, pues siempre sentía esa ansiedad constante de que resultara herida debido al recelo que mantenían algunos demonios ante su decisión. No es que su personal fuera incompetente al momento de protegerla, pero sabía que había demonios lo suficientemente poderosos como para lastimarla si él no estaba ahí.

–¡Kagome! –Respondió con alegría mientras se inclinaba para recibirla entre sus brazos, cuidando que no resultara herida con su armadura.

Se separó un poco de la pequeña para acariciar sus cabellos y fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia del heredero del Oeste.

No se mostró sorprendido, pues si el joven sabia que todos los Daiyokai cardinales habían sido llamados seguramente había intuido el peligro por el que Kagome podría pasar sin su presencia.

Incluso, había ocasiones en que le pedía que la llevara con él al Oeste cuando debía marcharse a expediciones muy largas, para de esta forma asegurar su seguridad.

Además, a Kagome le encantaba el Palacio de la Luna y los rumores decían que Irasue solía disfrutar la compañía de la niña, a pesar de ser conocida por aversión a los humanos, siendo todo lo contrario a su esposo.

El Lord del Sur le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo al hijo de su gran amigo, mismo que fue correspondido con la seriedad característica del joven.

–¿Estuviste bien, Kagome? –preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el interior al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a su heredera.

–¡Sí! –respondió con efusividad– Sesshōmaru-sama fue muy bueno conmigo, jugamos juntos en el jardín…

Mientras Kagome seguía hablando Eiji soltó una carcajada mental, pues cada que su hija hablaba sobre sus juegos con Sesshōmaru, solía referirse a que _ella_ jugaba y el joven heredero solo la miraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–…y me protegió cuando un demonio forastero entró en nuestras tierras –continuó relatando con inocencia la menor.

Curioso ante eso último, notó la mirada inquieta de Sesshōmaru.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –Inquirió.

–Un incidente.

Las garras de la mano libre del sureño se crisparon ante este hecho por lo que envió a Kagome con Akira para que pudiera seguir jugando, gesto que no hizo muy feliz a la pequeña pues odiaba ser excluida de las "cosas de adultos".

–Acompáñame –murmuró Eiji una vez se encontró solo con Sesshōmaru.

Ambos se adentraron al castillo, dónde podrían hablar del asunto en privado. Lejos de oídos curiosos.

* * *

Cuando Toga comunicó a Sesshōmaru que debía marcharse al Norte debido al nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la estirpe, el heredero supo que Kagome correría enorme peligro –siempre lo hacía– es por eso que apenas su padre de marchó, también lo hizo él, pues la indefensa humana siempre era una presa fácil cada que el Lord del Sur tenía que dejar sus tierras.

Todo el recorrido hasta el palacio del Sur fue carcomido por una ansiedad desconocida ante la idea de que ella fuera lastimada. Y es que ni el mismo se podía explicar ese extraño sentimiento que bullía en su interior.

Por mucho tiempo trató de resistirse a el, pues lo veía como algo absurdo e innecesario.

Se convenció a si mismo que no había podida matarla debido a que hubiera sido un acto sumamente cobarde e indigno. Algo que apenas un humano o un demonio de baja categoría haría.

La promesa hecha por su padre convertía a la humana en algo suyo, por lo tanto estaba en la obligación de destruir a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar lo que le pertenecía.

Nunca admitiría, lo aliviado que estaba de que el camino entre la frontera Oeste y Sur no fuera tan largo, menos cuando lo hacía volando.

En cuanto arribó en terrenos sureños, se concentró en localizar la esencia de la niña, y su alarma se disparó en cuanto la sintió fuera de los limites del palacio, pues ningún sirviente tenia autorización de sacarla, mucho menos cuando Eiji estaba en alguna expedición.

Se apresuró a llegar a ella, tanto que no se molesto en moderar su aterrizaje ansioso por poner distancia entre ella y el ogro que la llevaba cargando inconsciente como una mercancía sin importancia.

–Suéltala –advirtió.

Sabía que podría matarlo en instante, sin embargo tenía qué saber quien lo había enviado por ella.

El ogro, que parecía un yokai de tan bajo nivel que incluso podría llamársele estúpido, no le reconoció, por lo que solo se rio del heredero.

–¿Y qué podría hacerme tú, pequeñín?

El único signo de molestia representado en la mirada de Sesshōmaru fue la forma en que entrecerró los ojos con amenaza, por lo que si el ogro hubiera sido más listo, habría sentido la alarma de peligro dispararse.

En un segundo, cercenó el brazo del demonio inferior y atrapó a Kagome antes de que está pudiera hacerse daño con la caída.

El chillido de dolor del ogro no se hizo esperar, cayendo sobre sus rodillas maldiciéndolo de mil maneras.

–¿Sesshōmaru-sama? –Susurró Kagome volviendo en sí, reconociendo las hebras plateadas del cabello de su salvador.

Sesshōmaru soltó un suspiro interno de alivio al comprobar que se encontraba bien, pero eso no evitó que aún quisiera saber quién se había atrevido a intentar dañarla de forma tan cobarde, cuando supo que se encontraba desprotegida.

Mientras cargaba a Kagome con un brazo, liberó su lazo de energía con la mano libre, se acercó al ogro herido y lo envolvió del cuello con él, sorprendiendo a la niña.

–¡Sesshōmaru-sama! –No pudo evitar gritar horrorizada, pero fue ignorada.

–¿Quién te envió?

Las palabras de Sesshōmaru sonaban mortíferas, cargadas con la más pesada de las advertencias, por lo que el yokai supo que era momento de hablar.

En cuanto el demonio abrió la boca una daga rebosante de miasma salió disparada hacia su pecho desde los arboles, silenciándole antes de que Sesshōmaru pudiera obtener respuestas.

Molesto, el Daiyokai buscó rápidamente con la mirada al causante pero solo fue capaz de ver el rastro de plumas negras que dejó tras de si el vuelo de un cuervo.

Dispuesto ya a seguirlo, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir el olor a agua salada característico de las lagrimas.

Sesshōmaru miró a Kagome buscando alguna herida, y al no encontrarla asumió que todo había sido demasiado para ella por lo que decidió llevarla de regreso.

Colocó a la niña en el suelo y le ofreció su mano para llevarla de regreso.

–Sesshōmaru-sama es aterrador –Fue la confesión de la niña mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manos, retirando las lagrimas.

La declaración heló al demonio, pues recordó que esa era la primera vez que Kagome había visto en primera fila ese lado suyo.

No quería que Kagome le temiera.

Cuando se recuperó, se inclinó a la altura de la niña, apartó sus manos de su cara para que ella pudiera mirarle.

–Tu también debes serlo –casi sonó a una orden–, los demonios aprovecharan cualquier ventana que les des para matarte. Así que tu debes matarles primero.

Kagome no pudo más que mirarlo con los ojos enormemente abiertos, consternada ante lo dicho, ¿Ella? ¿Aterradora…?

Sesshōmaru entonces empezó a caminar delante de la niña.

–Vamos –dijo para hacer reaccionar a Kagome luego de que ella se quedará reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

Kagome le obedeció y tímidamente, cuando llegó hasta su lado, se dispuso a tomar la mano de Sesshōmaru como solía hacer desde que era una bebé.

Algo dentro de ella se alegró cuando el demonio aceptó su tacto apretando con decisión su pequeña mano, en seña de que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

* * *

Cuando Sesshōmaru terminó de relatarle a Eiji lo ocurrido –ambos sentados sobre sus pantorrillas, frente a frente–, el Lord no pudo evitar la traición que le atravesó, pues cualquier Cuervo que estuviera en el Sur, forzosamente era de los suyos.

No era como si nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien de sus tierras sería capaz de hacerlo, pero dentro de él tenia cierta confianza en la lealtad de sus hombres, la suficiente como para respetar sus decisiones, o por lo menos no atentar contra ellas.

–Gracias por protegerla, joven Sesshōmaru.

Y es que el Lord del Sur sabía de que desde que el joven del Oeste había conocido a su pequeña e inusual hija, había caído victima del mismo hechizo que él. Todos los Yokai lo hacían.

Kagome tenia un extraño efecto sobre los demonios; no existía un punto medio, o los demonios sucumbían ante la clara atracción hacia Kagome o le odiaban enormemente por reconocer ese encanto suyo siendo una humana.

–Este Sesshōmaru no acostumbra faltar a su palabra –respondió, refiriéndose al trato hecho años atrás, donde una de las clausulas más importantes establecía que la unión era para mantener protegida Kagome.

–Lo sé –concedió Eiji –. Sin embargo, Kagome también debe fortalecerse. Me temo que habrá algún momento en el que no estemos ni tu, ni yo para ella.

–Es humana –recalcó Sesshōmaru, asumiendo que no había forma en que pudiera derrotar a un demonio.

El Lord sonrío.

–Los humanos han tenido que aprender a defenderse de nosotros, joven Sesshōmaru.

Eiji se puso de pie girando su vista hacia uno de sus jardines por la ventana que tenia en esa habitación, dándole la espalda a Sesshōmaru ofreciéndole un ángulo privilegiado de sus majestuosas alas negras, famosas por el brillo que solían tener en antaño.

–Conozco una humana que es capaz de enseñarle todo lo que necesita, temida aún entre demonios–musitó, aún de espaldas.

–Los humanos no son de confianza.

Los humanos fácilmente se asesinaban entre ellos por lo que no confiaba en que no hicieran lo mismo con Kagome a penas resultara provechoso. Prefería pedirle a uno de sus maestros que le entrenara, o incluso hacerlo él mismo antes de exponerla a la maldad de su misma especie.

Una sonrisa ladeada, imperceptible para Sesshōmaru, invadió el rostro del Lord.

–La sacerdotisa Midoriko es una buena amiga del Sur.

* * *

 **¡Ya es viernes!**

 **¿Cómo estuvo su semana? c:**

 **Así como dato curioso de mí esta fue mi primer semana en la universidad y la disfruté muchísimo (ya saben, la calma antes de la tormenta xD)**

 ** _Anyway,_ me gusta mucho leer sus reviews, así que cuéntenme qué les pareció este tercer capitulo :D **

**Nos leemos en una semana, se cuidan mucho porfi c:**


	4. Poder Espiritual

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I. IV Poder Espiritual**

Midoriko no recordaba un solo momento en su vida en que no hubiera luchado.

Sus padres la abandonaron, pues su enorme poder espiritual, perceptible incluso para humanos comunes, no hacia más que atraer a demonios a su aldea, por lo que la dejaron sola en lo profundo de un bosque.

Estaba segura de que habría muerto de no ser porque un monje la encontró cuando estaba a punto de ser devorada por un demonio en forma de mono.

El monje la llevó con él y la dejó bajo el cuidado de la sacerdotisa de un templo en lo alto de una montaña, quien que se encargaba de mantener una barrera alrededor de la aldea de exterminadores que estaba al pie de la misma, por lo que no había otro lugar más seguro para ella y su desbordante poder.

En ese entonces, Midoriko tenia solo seis años, y desde ese momento la señora sacerdotisa se encargó de enseñarla a manejar su poder espiritual de forma adecuada.

Cada que acompañaba a su maestra a la aldea, terminaba fascinada ante los entrenamientos de los exterminadores. Le encantaba contemplar esa rapidez, esa agilidad ¡esa fuerza! Esa fuerza que tanto añoraba tener para que ningún demonio o humano pudiera dañarla jamás.

Fue en un momento de valentía que se atrevió a pedirle a uno de los maestros que le enseñara a usar armas y a luchar como ellos, pues quería sentirse segura y ser capaz de proteger lo que le importa.

Entrenó muy duro a partir de ese momento, por las mañanas practicaba el canalizar su poder espiritual a los objetos en el templo y por las tardes entrenaba su cuerpo en el dominio de distintas armas, adoptando a la espada como su favorita.

Cuando se sintió lista para partir de ese lugar, la señora sacerdotisa y el líder de la aldea de exterminadores se unieron para darle un regalo:

Su propia espada y armadura, forjadas en la aldea según las indicaciones de la sacerdotisa mayor para que pudieran seguir el ritmo de su poder espiritual.

En ese entonces tenía ya quince años y era el primer regalo que recibía.

Fue durante sus viajes sin rumbo fijo, dedicándose al exterminio de demonios y protegiendo aldeas, que conoció a los señores del Sur.

Esa fue la primera vez que intervino en un conflicto donde ambas partes implicadas eran demonios. Era tan injusto que por más aversión que sintiera ante esos seres no podía simplemente mirar a otro lado:

Un grupo de aves de fuego atacaban sin tregua a una mujer cuervo tendida sobre la hierba, visiblemente herida.

Sin mucho análisis previo Midoriko fue a su rescate con espada en mano.

Eran cinco demonios y sin dificultad cortó a uno de ellos de un solo tajo, lo que provocó la alerta en los demás que dirigieron sus ataques hacia ella. Midoriko no quería liberar energía que los purificara a todos, pues no quería dañar a la mujer, así que utilizó su fuerza bruta para derrotarlos.

Uno de ellos la atacó cobardemente por la espalda y habría sido un golpe fatal para ella de no ser por que fue detenido por las alas de un tengu macho e imponente que le ayudó a terminar con las aves en un suspiro.

–¡Kai! –Recuerda claramente el grito del hombre desesperado antes de abrazarla con un amor que no había visto expresar a ningún demonio con anterioridad.

Ni a ningún humano, si debía ser sincera.

Ambos estaban tan agradecidos con ella que la invitaron a dormir en su hogar esa noche, lo cual la consternó de sobre manera pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cordialidades de demonios.

En esa noche, ellos supieron toda su historia y ella la de ellos. Supo que esos demonios ave buscaban dañarla para incitar a una guerra con el este, probablemente orquestado por alguna otra casa cardinal.

La sacerdotisa quedó encantada con Kai, era una demonio tan dulce pero tan frágil que no podía salir mucho, por lo que Midoriko prometió visitarla cada que pudiera para contarle sus recientes aventuras.

Y así lo hizo durante dos años, hasta que supo de la muerte de su querida amiga. Después, no volvió a pisar el Sur en un tiempo.

Es por eso que le sorprendió cuando fue encontrada por unos cuervos, que reconoció como parte del ejercito de Eiji, que le dieron el mensaje por parte de su señor sobre que su presencia era necesaria.

Midoriko los siguió, sin dudar, pues su afecto por el Lord del Sur era, si bien no como el que sentía hacia Kai, lo suficientemente grande para acudir en su auxilio si él la necesitaba.

Se montó en Kirara, la compañera nekomata que se había unido a ella durante uno de sus recorridos, y siguió sin problema a los demonios cuervo por el aire.

Cuando arribó al lugar después de casi diez años, fue recibida con la misma mirada amable de Eiji que recordaba.

Seguía igual a cuando se había marchado, excepto por el evidente destello de tristeza que había dejado la partida de Kai.

–Eiji-sama –saludó con respeto al tiempo que hacia una reverencia, como era su costumbre.

–Midoriko –correspondió el saludo, reconociendo los cambios perceptibles en el rostro de la sacerdotisa que ya no era una muchacha adolescente, sus rasgos ya maduros delataban lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo para los humanos–. Ha sido un tiempo, vieja amiga.

Midoriko sonrío, entendiendo lo que el Lord intentaba decir.

–Bueno, no todos contamos con magnifica sangre yokai, milord.

Eiji soltó una carcajada.

–No has cambiado en nada –sonrío, para después posar su atención en Kirara–, y veo que has tenido buena compañía. Acompáñame dentro.

La sacerdotisa regresó el gesto, mientras seguía al señor del sur a través de un extenso pasillo con Kirara en su forma pequeña en sus brazos, hasta un enorme salón con una mesa de té en el centro, donde la pequeña yokai se situó al lado de las piernas de su ama.

–¿A qué se debe tan inesperado llamado, Eiji-sama? –Inquirió Midoriko mientras observaba a Chioko servir el té.

En respuesta Eiji ordenó que abrieran la puerta corrediza:

–Kagome ven aquí –llamó–, quiero que saludes a alguien.

Tímida, la pequeña asomó la cabeza por la puerta y avanzó lentamente hacia Midoriko.

Una vez frente a ella hizo una reverencia de noventa grados para presentarse:

–Mucho gusto, soy Kagome.

Cuando se incorporó tomó su lugar al lado de su padre, sentada sobre sus pantorrillas.

–Es mi heredera. –Explicó Eiji, de forma casual.

Por supuesto, la sorpresa no hizo esperar ante lo dicho, pues la humanidad en la niña era evidente y la sacerdotisa necesitaba una explicación ante eso.

–Un placer, Kagome –se las arregló para decir con un tono dulce–, mi nombre es Midoriko.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sintió un palpitar dentro de ella que la obligó a cerrar los ojos. La sacerdotisa se concentró y aspiró fuertemente por la boca, asegurándose de lo que sentía.

–Tiene poder espiritual. –Reconoció, para después mirar a Eiji fijamente– ¿Es por eso que me has llamado?

El nombrado abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cosa que descolocó a Midoriko.

–Te he llamado porque quiero que la enseñes a protegerse de demonios –hizo una pausa antes de continuar, analizando el nuevo dato obtenido–, pero…¿me estás diciendo que podría ser una sacerdotisa?

Midoriko aspiró de nueva cuenta, sintiendo el ambiente del lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la profunda mirada azul de la niña, que la miraba con un enorme interés. Vio la pureza bailar en ese precioso iris y reconoció en ella mezclado el brillo de un enorme poder espiritual.

–Sí –confirmó, más para si misma–. Sí, definitivamente. Con el correcto entrenamiento podría explotar enormemente el poder que lleva dentro.

Una felicidad inesperada burbujeó dentro del cuerpo del demonio cabello oscuro.

–¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

La sacerdotisa sopesó la idea durante unos segundos, admirando de nueva cuenta a la niña, sintiendo como su aura de pureza la abrazaba, como si purificara todo lo que entrara en contacto con ella.

Su poder era diferente al suyo, no hacia daño, era…era como si su sola presencia fuera un cobijo cálido para el alma, sea demonio o humano.

–No tengo problema –aceptó–, pero…¿por qué quieres que se proteja?

El rostro de Eiji mostró una sonrisa triste.

–Es…es una larga historia.

* * *

Cuando Eiji terminó de relatarle lo sucedido, Midoriko no pudo evitar reflejarse en ella, probablemente su madre había sido exiliada de alguna aldea debido al poder espiritual de la niña que no hacia más que atraer demonios.

Incluso podría apostar su vida a que la fuerte conexión que sentía el Lord del Sur hacia ella era precisamente por la enorme fuerza espiritual que palpitaba en su interior, pues no había mayor prueba de su enorme poder que el precioso celeste que brillaba en sus ojos, llenos de la pureza del poder de una sacerdotisa.

Se guardó esa información para ella, pues no quería que el demonio se sintiera manipulado de alguna forma y decidiera quitarle el hogar tan hermoso que había decidido darle a la niña.

Midoriko se prometió a si misma que daría todo dentro de sí para lograr que Kagome pudiera defenderse de ese mundo tan cálido pero peligroso en el que había acabado envuelta, para que ningún ser –humano o demonio– pudiera dañar a esa alma tan pura.

* * *

 **Oh bueno, sobreviví otro viernes x3**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **Y queee...paciencia, paciencia. Ya no falta tanto para ver a nuestra Kagome adulta c;**

 **No duden en decirme en un review tanto si lo amaron como si lo odiaron jeje**

 **Pd. ¿Alguien más extrañó a Sesshy en este capitulo o fui solo yo? :c**


	5. Entrenamiento

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I.V Entrenamiento**

–Hoy no estás concentrada, Kagome.

No era la primera vez en el día que Kagome recibía un regaño por parte de su maestra, pero es que sabía que Sesshōmaru debía llegar ese día y no podía estar tranquila. Por eso mismo le costaba tanto dar al blanco. Tenía más de tres ciclos lunares sin verle, por lo que no podía contener la emoción que le embargaba. Realmente lo extrañaba mucho cuando se ausentaba por largas temporadas.

Midoriko soltó un suspiro, buscando paciencia dentro de si misma. La niña siempre se entusiasmaba cuando llegaba el tiempo en que Sesshōmaru venia a verla y eso inevitablemente le crispaba los nervios.

Tenía casi dos años entrenando a Kagome y en ese periodo le había tomado un cariño enorme pues no podía evitar el verse a si misma dentro de ella. Ambas poseían un enorme poder espiritual nato que no había hecho más que causar problemas con demonios debido a la atracción que estos sienten hacia el sin saberlo.

En el tiempo que llevaba a su lado, la pequeña aprendiz había tenido un buen ritmo en su progreso, era capaz de crear barreras para protegerse a si misma y dominaba el uso de pergaminos. También recientemente había aprendido a canalizar su poder espiritual en objetos, por lo que ahora le enseñaba a utilizar el arco para que pudiera concentrar ese poder en las flechas y de esa forma poder defenderse en caso de que lo necesitase, cosa que siempre sucedía.

Los ataques esporádicos que solian darse contra la heredera habían cesado desde que ella se había instalado en el palacio del Sur, pues ningún yokai era lo suficientemente estúpido como para desafiarla después de que su reputación se hubiese expandido como fuego en bosque seco.

Kagome era malísima para el tiro al blanco, pero también era muy obstinada, por lo que un día no descansó hasta que fue capaz de dar en el centro y desde entonces sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Sesshōmaru la entorpecía enormemente, cosa que frustraba enormemente a Midoriko.

La sacerdotisa mayor sabía que al principio el demonio perro no quería que Kagome entrenara, pues consideraba que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla en todo momento, y temía que la niña se volviera más temeraria si sentía la confianza del poder. Sin embargo con el paso de los meses, después de comprobar su satisfactorio avance, fue capaz de aceptarlo.

–Lo siento mucho, Midoriko-sama –dijo Kagome al momento en que hacía una reverencia después de haber fallado de nueva cuenta–¡Lo haré de nuevo!

–Claro que lo harás –respondió la sacerdotisa, autoritaria–, pero esta vez asegúrate de dar en el blanco.

Justo cuando Kagome tensó la cuerda para su siguiente tiro, la figura de Sesshōmaru se hizo presente, provocando que la cuerda resbalara de sus dedos y la flecha fuera dar bastantes centímetros fuera del tronco al que apuntaba.

–Ve a merendar –musitó la sacerdotisa a regañadientes sabiendo que su concentración ahora sería un campo imposible, sin embargo, estaba obligada a agregar–: vuelve en cuanto termines para continuar con tu lección.

Pues el camino de una poderosa sacerdotisa requería un entrenamiento duro y constante.

Kagome asintió con alegría y dejó el arco en su lugar, acarició con cariño la cabeza de Kirara quien observaba tranquilamente su entrenamiento para después correr hacia Sesshōmaru con una obvia felicidad dibujada en el rostro.

–¡Sesshōmaru-sama! –saludó al tiempo que el demonio revolvía sus cabellos con una mano, notando que había crecido un poco más desde la ultima vez que la vio, preguntándose qué rayos hacían los humanos con el tiempo, pues lo que parecía ser un segundo para él, para Kagome era un importante tramo de su vida.

–¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? –Preguntó al ver el desastre de flechas.

Una gota incomoda rodó por la frente de Kagome.

–Solo es un mal día –se excusó Kagome cruzando los brazos tras su espalda.

Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja en su dirección ante eso, pues las últimas cartas que había recibido claramente relataban con emoción su mejora en el manejo del arco. Sin embargo la dejó ser y ambos caminaron dentro para que la niña pudiera darle a su cuerpo humano la comida que le pedía.

–¡…y casi purifico a la pobre Chioko! –Terminó su relato Kagome entre carcajadas para después tomar más arroz entre sus palillos.

Lo cierto era que en su momento se había sentido muy avergonzada, pues la señora Chioko le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia tan mortífera que no pudo ni gesticular una disculpa. Kagome adoraba a Chioko, y sabía que su cariño era correspondido, sin embargo, la mujer demonio era muy estricta en cuanto a disciplina se trataba.

Siempre que Sesshomaru le visitaba era igual, ella le contaba todo lo que pasaba y las cosas graciosas que le sucedían debido a uno de sus ataques de torpeza. El demonio siempre le escuchaba en silencio, llenándose con su alegría antes de tener que marcharse otra vez.

–Te he traído algo –dijo repentinamente Sesshōmaru, sorprendiendo a Kagome.

A la pequeña le brillaron los ojos, emocionada.

No era la primera vez que Sesshōmaru le llevaba regalos, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que se emocionara cada que lo hacia.

Fue entonces cuando de entre sus ropas sacó un envoltorio largo para entregárselo a Kagome.

La niña lo aceptó feliz, empezando a desenrollarlo rápidamente.

Una vez abierto, le fue difícil contener las lagrimas de alegría que se acumularon en sus ojos. Una hermosa espada corta con la hoja de plata y una piedra azul en el mango brillaba ante ella.

–Es una espada especial –explicó Sesshomaru–, le he pedido a Totosai que la haga para ti. Ella crecerá contigo y se adaptará a tus nuevas habilidades. Siéntete libre de canalizar en ella todo el poder que quieras, pues lo resistirá.

El Lord recordó lo difícil que fue conseguir los materiales sagrados para esa espada, sobre todo el zafiro azul, pues fue una larga expedición para poder encontrar una piedra que pudiera adaptarse a ella.

–Es importante que seas capaz de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo–continuó–, pues no puedes confiarte de tu arco y flechas.

El demonio sabía que a pesar de que la niña se convirtiera en la arquera más rápida de sus tierras, no sería suficiente contra la velocidad de un demonio que aprovecharía cualquier error para cerrar espacio entre ellos para atacarla y terminar con ella. Era por eso que debía ser capaz de dominar una espada que le diera ventaja en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por su parte, Kagome no cabía en si de la emoción, pues sentía que con esto él le mostraba su reconocimiento como aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

–Yo…–inició Kagome, sin saber exactamente que decir.

–Debes nombrarla –indicó serio Sesshōmaru.

La niña apretó los labios, al tiempo que pensaba en un nombre adecuado para tal obra. Debía ser un nombre exquisito para que fuera acorde a lo que sus ojos veían. Algo…algo que la hiciera sentir en casa cada que la utilizara.

–Viento del Sur.

Sesshōmaru asintió, conforme con su elección y Kagome sintió como la espada palpitó sobre la mesa, exigiendo ser tomada. Le obedeció, por lo que abrazó el mango delicadamente con sus dedos sintiendo como la espada se unía a ella ante el contacto. Se asustó un poco al sentirse repentinamente invadida y sintió el impulso de gritar.

–Te está reconociendo como su propietaria–se apresuró a explicar Sesshōmaru, colocando protectoramente una mano sobre sus hombros al ver el mido en sus ojos–. Deja que se una a ti.

Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, Kagome se tranquilizó y se dejó llevar por su nueva espada, sintiendo como la energía de su nueva compañera se adentraba sin reparo dentro de ella, llenándola con su poder, familiarizándose con su espiritualidad y su alma de sacerdotisa. Era una danza hermosa donde su poder y el que poseía la espada se fusionaban en la misma sintonía, como si desde su nacimiento hubieran sido uno mismo.

El cosquilleo que se presentó en la parte baja de su estomago fue creciendo conforme más familiarizada se sentía la espada con ella, como si le saludara.

Cuando la unión se completó, la niña soltó un suspiro largo, embelesada por la sensación.

–Eso…fue hermoso–hizo una pausa –. Gracias, Sesshōmaru-sama.

El agradable momento fue interrumpido por el llamado de Midoriko desde el jardín donde solían entrenar ella y Kagome.

–¡Voy! –Respondió la menor con urgencia, apresurándose a terminar lo que le quedaba de comida en el plato.

* * *

Midoriko observó con verdadera fascinación el regalo hecho por Sesshomaru a su pequeña aprendiz, admirando el impecable trabajo detrás de esa espada.

–Muy bien Kagome–habló de pronto la sacerdotisa, saliendo de la ensoñación que le provocó la espada–¿Por qué no iniciamos hoy con tu primera lección?

Los ojos de la niña brillaron enormemente cuando respondió:

–¡Sí!

Desde la sombra de su árbol habitual, el demonio de largos cabellos plateados se encontraba observando el desempeño de su pequeña prometida, contemplando casi con diversión las correcciones de postura que hacia Midoriko con la niña, reconociendo que la mujer realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Sintiendo su mirada, la sacerdotisa mayor le observó de reojo y Sesshōmaru le sostuvo la mirada, la mujer le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, aprobando con honores el obsequio que había efectuado obteniendo el mismo gesto por parte del heredero, quién a su vez estaba agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por Kagome.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este capitulo fue muy difícil de escribir, pero de alguna forma lo he logrado Dx**

 **Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Faby Sama, Serenity usagi y Chikanime por sus lindos reviews, tuve una semana algo dura y leerlos realmente me subió el ánimo ¡Gracias, chicas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto c:**


	6. Guardiana

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I. VI Guardiana**

Kagome acababa de cumplir los quince años cuando una de sus responsabilidades más grandes cayó sobre ella.

Había entrenado arduamente con Midoriko por cinco años, llevando a su humano cuerpo al limite con tal de ser lo suficientemente poderosa para sobrevivir como humana en un mundo de demonios donde la mitad de ellos la adoraba y la otra mitad estaba más que dispuesto a tomar su cabeza.

Nunca podría terminar de expresar el enorme afecto que sentía por Midoriko, su compañía la llenaba de una forma única.

Era muy diferente al efecto que tenía Sesshōmaru en ella.

Sabía que a ambos los amaba, pero el afecto que sentía hacia la sacerdotisa mayor era distinto. Akira, quien le había cuidado desde pequeña, le había explicado que ese sentimiento era lo que alguien sentía hacia una madre. Cosa que por supuesto la desconcertó pues ella jamás había tenido una.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de su maestra en el Sur que sintió una profunda tristeza cuando ella tuvo que marcharse a realizar una misión de alto riesgo que le habían encomendado los exterminadores.

Por supuesto que ella había insistido en ir, no sería la primera vez que le acompañaría a alguna misión, pero esta vez algo se sentía diferente pues Midoriko se mostró extremadamente renuente a llevarla a pesar de reconocer que tenía un enorme potencial.

Incluso en su despedida, la joven sacerdotisa sintió que algo no andaba bien, por lo que se aferró con fuerza al abrazo de su maestra añorando verla de nuevo, mientras Midoriko murmuraba tiernamente en su oído:

–Eres fuerte, Kagome –susurró mientras la apretaba con fuerza–. Nunca lo olvides.

Hacía ya más de un ciclo lunar de eso y por supuesto la extrañaba mucho.

Era terriblemente aburrido entrenar sola sin escuchar los regaños de la perfeccionista sacerdotisa.

Tampoco Sesshōmaru estaba cerca esos días.

Lo último que había sabido de él era que estaba liderando un ejercito de Inu no Taisho para erradicar una pequeña rebelión de los gatos leopardo del Oeste.

Así que el único consuelo de Kagome era poder cenar con su adorado padre todas las noches, pues su compañía era lo que más la confortaba en ese momento. Además siempre le tenía noticias sobre el Oeste, y a ella le encantaba escuchar sobre eso.

Sin embargo, sus momentos de felicidad eran demasiado efímeros, pues una vez acabada la cena, Eiji debía retomar sus obligaciones como líder cardinal, lo que significaba que no le vería hasta la siguiente noche.

Guardó su arco en el lugar que le correspondía y enfundó su espada al tiempo que se adentraba para poder cambiarse la ropa de sacerdotisa y la armadura por un kimono más cómodo para ir a cenar.

Una vez lista sabía que su padre ya estaría esperándolo en el salón comedor, por lo que hizo una reverencia al entrar y tomó su lugar delante de su adorado padre.

–¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? –Preguntó Eiji al tiempo que hacía una seña para que trajeran los platillos.

Si bien él como demonio no requería de tantas comidas seguidas, Kagome sí, y desde que Midoriko había llegado a sus vidas había tomado como costumbre el unirse a ellas a la hora de la cena para poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su heredera.

–Hice mucho tiro con arco –contó Kagome mientras se sobaba ligeramente el hombro cansado. –¿Has tenido noticias de Midoriko-sama?

Eiji detuvo los palillos a medio camino, preocupado.

Al igual que Kagome no sabía nada de la sacerdotisa, por más ojos y oídos que tuviera en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

La joven reconoció el gesto de preocupación que brilló en los ojos de su padre, por lo que optó por cambiar el tema, aún con la incomodidad por no saber de su maestra se hiciera presente en su pecho.

–¿Cómo está el Oeste?

–Oh –dijo con un tono más alegre–, me han informado que la revuelta fue callada de forma eficaz por Sesshōmaru.

El tono orgulloso de Eiji era notorio, cualquiera podía ver que su apreció por Sesshōmaru era grande, ya sea porque era el heredero de su más grande amigo o porque le había tomado estima en sus tantas visitas a sus tierras.

–No dudes que en un par de días más lo tengamos rondando por aquí –añadió, sabiendo que eso alegraría a su hija, y con suerte le quitaría un poco de la tensión por el asunto de Midoriko.

Como su padre había predicho, Kagome sintió un enorme alivio, pues de esta forma por lo menos una de sus preocupaciones se disipaba.

* * *

Sesshōmaru fue el primero en escuchar las noticias, pues Totosai, el encargado de llevar el mensaje, se detuvo a saludar a su padre camino al Sur.

Midoriko había perecido en batalla.

Algo dentro de él se removió incomodo, sabía lo mucho que esa mujer significaba para Kagome, por lo tanto la noticia la entristecería profundamente y él odiaba ver a Kagome triste.

Solamente para si mismo admitiría que la muerte de esa sacerdotisa también le afectaba a él, pues había desarrollado cierto respeto hacia ella pues el poder que emanaba siendo solamente humana era algo para admirar.

Sin decir mucho partió al lado de Totosai rumbo al Sur, lugar al que de todas formas planeaba ir, para poder estar al lado de Kagome cuando recibiera la noticia.

* * *

No era raro que Kagome entrenara sus movimientos de espada con Haru, un joven cuervo de confianza al que se padre de vez en cuando designaba para entrenarle, cuando ni Midoriko ni Sesshōmaru estaban cerca, tampoco era raro que lo venciera pues la sacerdotisa estaba acostumbrada al ritmo de pelea de sus poderosos maestros, y era aún menos raro aún que descuidara el combate para correr a recibir a Sesshōmaru cuando este llegaba a sus tierras.

Haru estaba acostumbrado a esto por lo que cuando sucedía simplemente desaparecía sin decir nada más, aunque le doliera profundamente no ser aquel por el que los ojos de Kagome brillaran.

Por supuesto, su lealtad no le permitiría expresar nada abiertamente pues antes que nada era un sirviente del Sur y jamás haría nada para incomodar a su ama o ponerla en una situación complicada. Después de todo, no es como que realmente esperara algo de ella, conocía perfectamente el acuerdo al que estaba atada, por lo que era feliz simplemente entrenando con ella cuando era necesario, o solo viéndola reír en los pasillos del palacio, pues la humana era un ser magnifico, digno de admiración.

Sin ser consiente de lo que corría por la mente del joven demonio a su lado, la sacerdotisa dejó caer la espada para poder ir a la entrada para poder encontrarse con quien tanto había esperado.

–¡Sesshōmaru-sama! –Saludó Kagome apresurándose a él, notando que junto a él venia uno de los amigos de su padre –¡Ah! Totosai-sama, le diré a Akira que...

Antes de que la joven pudiera terminar fue interrumpida.

–En realidad es contigo con quien vengo a hablar hoy, Kagome.

Un mal presentimiento creció dentro de la chica en forma de un agudo dolor en su pecho.

–¿Kagome? –Llamó Sesshōmaru cuando el silenció fue demasiado largo.

–Ah, sí –murmuro la sacerdotisa, mientras colocaba la mano sobre su corazón, incomoda –Sígame por favor, sé donde podemos hablar tranquilamente.

La chica guío a ambos hombre al jardín donde usualmente entrenaba pues era un sitio reservado y agradable para hablar.

–¿Sucede algo? –Inició la conversación Kagome, temerosa.

Sesshōmaru se situó estratégicamente cerca de ella, para brindar apoyo solo con su cercanía, como venia haciéndolo desde que ella era solo una bebé que necesitaba ser tranquilizada.

–La misión a la que fue enviada la sacerdotisa Midoriko fue realizada con éxito.

En otro contexto esas palabras habrían llevado enorme alegría a Kagome, sin embargo, siendo dichas por Totosai de esa forma, si la misión realmente había sido un éxito, ¿por qué aún no regresaba su maestra? ¿Por qué la noticia del éxito debía ser dada por él y no por ella?

Ante la falta de respuesta, el anciano continuó.

–Como sabes, a Midoriko se le ordenó exterminar un centenar de demonios enfurecidos que habían arrasado con toda una aldea. Lucharon durante siete días y siete noches, pero era demasiado para ella –el tono de Totosai era demasiado lúgubre, fácilmente se podía ver venir lo que diría, aún así, eso no evitó que sus palabras calaran profundamente después de ser dichas–: así que utilizó todo el poder de su corazón para purificarlos.

Las piernas de Kagome flaquearon ante la noticia y fue detenida por los brazos de Sesshōmaru al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su boca por la sorpresa, la angustia y la enorme pena que bailaban en una mezcla sin forma de emociones dentro de ella.

–¿Ella ha…?

Totosai asintió lentamente, genuinamente afligido, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería Kagome.

Él había conocido a la sacerdotisa íntimamente pues mantenía una buena relación con la aldea de exterminadores en la que se crío. Es por eso que cuando supo que la "gran batalla" como le habían llamado los locales de la zona, hubo finalizado, Totosai se aproximó al lugar para asistir a la sacerdotisa de alguna forma, encontrando un único legado: su pequeña nekomata herida, enroscada alrededor de una brillante perla.

–Sin embargo, no es momento de llorar por ella joven Kagome –dijo el anciano mientras caminaba hacia su buey demonio para tomar lo que había estado protegiendo en su enorme bolsa –, Midoriko ha dejado una tarea importante con su partida.

–¿A qué se refiere? –Musitó Kagome confundida.

Es entonces cuando Totosai mostró a una muy herida Kirara a Kagome, misma que aún se mantenía aferrada a la perla rosácea.

–¡Kirara! –Reconoció inmediatamente la sacerdotisa saliendo de los brazos de Sesshōmaru para correr hacia su pequeña amiga.

–Se ha rehusado a soltar esa perla desde que la encontré –explicó el anciano–. La nekomata reconoce el poder de su ama en ella, el enorme poder de Midoriko contra los demonios materializado en un objeto tan poderoso que necesitara de una guardiana que la mantenga pura.

Esa última parte era desconocida para Sesshōmaru, y no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo, Kagome era un blanco constante para demonios solo por ser ella, no necesitaba otra carga más.

–¿Me está pidiendo que yo sea la guardiana de la perla?

 _No_ gritó dentro de sí Sesshōmaru, odiando todo lo que representara un peligro para su protegida.

–No hay nadie más apto para el cargo.

 _¡No!_ Repitió Sesshōmaru, sin embargo, procuro no expresar su ansiedad en voz alta, diciendo en cambio:

–Aún está en entrenamiento.

–Lo haré. –Aceptó Kagome a pesar de sus palabras, sintiéndose dispuesta a defender con su vida si era necesario el ultimo legado de su adorada maestra.

–Kagome…–la voz de Sesshōmaru estaba cargada con advertencia. Lo sabía.

Dirigió sus ojos azules y determinados hacia el demonio que había velado por su seguridad desde que tenia memoria.

–Confía en mi –pidió–. Sé que aún tengo camino por recorrer, pero entrenare arduamente para ser una guardiana digna.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada más, cosa que Kagome tomó como que la apoyaría.

–Gracias por traerla hasta aquí, Totosai-sama. –Agradeció sinceramente la muchacha.

–Solo cumplo lo que sé que ella hubiera querido –aseguró refiriéndose a Midoriko–. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a hablar con tu padre sobre esto.

Tanto Kagome como Sesshōmaru le dedicaron un asentimiento de cabeza al tiempo que el viejo se adentraba al castillo.

En cuanto Totosai desapareció de su vista, Kagome se sentó con urgencia para intentar sanar las heridas más profundas de Kirara con su poder espiritual.

Se inclinó sobre la pequeña con las manos extendidas hacia su cuerpo, dejando que la luz violeta tan familiar escapara de sus dedos, mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer sin tregua por sus ojos.

Sesshōmaru colocó una mano sobre sus cabellos, sentándose a su lado, confortándola mientras ella trabajaba sobre Kirara hasta lograr que la pequeña se relajara lo suficiente para soltar la perla.

Solo hasta que el pequeño demonio lucía fuera de peligro y la perla estuvo en sus manos, Kagome se permitió llorar libremente sobre el pecho de Sesshōmaru.

* * *

 **¡Ya es viernes otra vez! ¡¿Qué rayos hago con mi semana?! :O**

 **Pero bueno, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews dándome ánimos en el capítulo anterior!**

 **Chikanime, princesssakura13, Faby Sama y SoFiLeXa espero que se quedan por aquí hasta el final, no hago esto por los reviews pero realmente la experiencia es distinta cuando tienes personas dándote retroalimentación. Sus opiniones son muy apreciadas, creanme :D**

 **Eeeen fin, en noticias no tan buenas, el siguiente viernes no habrá capítulo, tengo unas cositas que resolver y sé que no podré escribirlo así que no quiero presionarme con ello, espero puedan comprenderme.**

 **Pero, ¡hey! el tiempo pasa volando. Así que nos leemos pronto, se cuidan *corazón***


	7. Débil

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I. VII Débil**

Sesshōmaru detestaba estar en el Oeste últimamente, su madre estaba insufrible y su padre desaparecía constantemente por lo que el lugar tenía una atmosfera pesada.

No era ningún secreto que el Lord mayor mantenía una aventura con una humana que lo tenía embelesado, cosa que le era completamente indiferente, pues siempre supo que su padre había tenido una fascinación fuera de lo común con esas criaturas, siendo la evidencia más clara el pacto al que había accedido a enredar a su propio heredero.

El joven demonio perro no entendía que era lo que su padre veía en esas criaturas y es que él jamás había detestado realmente a los humanos, simplemente pensaba en ellos de la misma forma en que pensaba de los animales: le parecían seres irracionales con una inteligencia menor a la de su raza.

Por eso mismo le resultaba tan complejo el comprender por qué su madre se obsesionaba tanto con ellos. Muchas veces le había escuchado relatar que había pasado un tiempo observando una aldea humana sin ser detectado, fascinándose con su peculiar comportamiento y el cómo se las ingeniaban para lograr ciertas cosas que su limitada capacidad física les complicaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más contrariaba a Sesshōmaru era que lo que más le gustaba a Inu no Taisho de los humanos pues era lo mismo que le parecía los hacía más patéticos: el cómo se dejaban llevar por sus emociones.

Conforme seguía pasando el tiempo su irritación iba en aumento, si fuera otra época se marcharía a entrenar o simplemente a divagar a cualquier lugar que le diera paz, inmediatamente vino a su mente el árbol bajo el que se sentaba en el Sur a observar a Kagome entrenar sin descanso, ahuyentando solo con una mirada cada que el entrometido de Haru intentaba meter sus narices donde no le llamaban.

No sabía por qué, pero desde que había conocido a Haru, el demonio zorro le había parecido tremendamente insufrible, le irritaba de sobre manera la forma en la que miraba a Kagome, cómo si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella pidiera.

Su molestia incrementó solo de imaginarlos entrenando juntos en ese momento.

Sin embargo, por más que deseara estar en otro lado, la situación estaba tensa en el Oeste y no podía mostrar a los demás Lores cardinales algún tipo de debilidad en su terreno pues a pesar de los falsos términos de paz, la realidad era que cualquiera de ellos se lanzaría a atacar el cuello del otro por cualquier abertura para obtener más poder que vieran y eso realmente no le molestaba, pues sabía que él también aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad, de no ser por que no quería involucrar al Sur en ningún tipo de conflicto mientras Kagome residiera ahí pues no quería llamarla al foco de atención y que demonios poderosos fueran consientes de que ella era la guardiana de una perla poderosa.

Debía darle crédito, hacia casi cinco años que ella era la guardiana de la nombrada famosamente como _Perla de Shikon_ y se había desempeñado bastante bien.

Entrenaba sin descanso con Kirara, con él o con Eiji mismo en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo se trataba, mientras que cuando estaba sola se dedicaba a conocer y expandir el poder espiritual que residía dentro de ella.

Tanto Eiji como él estaban seguros de que el poder de Kagome no tenía nada que pedirle al de Midoriko, y que en efecto, no había guardiana más apta para la perla que ella.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ambos detestaban verla envuelta en peligros que atentaban contra su vida como ya había pasado un par de veces con demonios que habían intentado tomar la perla por la fuerza y ella había resultado considerablemente herida a pesar de haber logrado purificarlos.

Estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría la sensación tan amarga que le invadió cuando vio a la pequeña y frágil humana cubierta de heridas sosteniéndose el brazo derecho dislocado.

La muy idiota se había presentado sonriendo a pesar de lucir un estado tan deplorable, asegurándose de no preocuparlos ni a él ni a su padre, restándole importancia al dolor tan inmenso que debía sentir.

Quizá lo que más odiaba Sesshōmaru de estar en el Oeste era el sentimiento de incertidumbre sobre la seguridad de Kagome.

Pero eso último jamás lo admitiría.

El olor a la sangre de su padre le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se apresuró a salir para ir a su encuentro.

–Déjale –lo detuvo Irasue, su madre, con amargura después de haber sentido ella misma la clara señal de su marido herido–. Él ha decidido hundirse. Su unión con esa humana le ha traído la desgracia.

Sesshōmaru la ignoró y continuó su camino, pues podía sentir como la muerte ya había marcado la esencia de su padre.

Voló hacia donde lo sentía y lo encontró solo sobre un risco en la costa, con una importante herida en el corazón.

Acababa de pelear con Ryukotsusei de eso no había duda. Sesshomaru sabía que era un Daiyokai muy poderoso, quizá el único capaz de darle una batalla real a su padre, sin embargo, la única forma de que resultara herido de muerte de esa forma, era que estuviera lo suficientemente distraído pensando en volver al lado de su compañera humana.

Sesshōmaru sabía que desde que la aventura de su padre había comenzado había estado actuando diferente, con la mirada perdida todo el tiempo y una sonrisa estúpida. El poderoso y temido General Perro bien podía ser comparado a un cachorro domesticado.

Un sentimiento de aversión comenzó a crecer dentro de él ante los sentimientos de su padre que le habían llevado a la inferioridad.

¿Dónde dejaba el honor de su estirpe? ¿La búsqueda del poder?

Estaba acabado, su antigua gloria se estaba apagando, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más.

–¿Tienes que ir, padre? –Preguntó el heredero, sabiendo que esa mirada perdida solo buscaba una cosa para ser encontrada. En sus ojos brillaban sus ansias de ver a la mujer humana una ultima vez.

–¿Acaso lo evitarás, Sesshōmaru?

–No deseo evitarlo –las palabras de Sesshōmaru eran duras y cargadas de recelo ante las acciones de su progenitor–, pero antes de que algo te suceda espero que Songa y Tessaiga me sean entregadas.

–Eso no es posible–Respondió Toga decidido, sabiendo que su travesía con esas espadas aún no concluía pues tenían una ultima misión juntos, así que esperaba que ambas le prestaran su poder.

–¿Con lo que he dicho…matarías a tu propio padre? –agregó con un tono más suave.

Sesshōmaru no respondió.

–¿Qué harías con semejante poder? ¿Para qué quieres más fuerza?

La respuesta era obvia para el joven, más en esos tiempos en que sus tierras peligraban de la forma en que lo hacían. Más ahora que con la debilidad de su padre algunos demonios los verían como un blanco.

Además, nunca se tenía algo como _demasiado_ poder, eso lo tenía claro, y si es que ese limite existía, él, Sesshōmaru, se aseguraría de alcanzarlo.

–El camino de la supremacía solo señala hacia delante –aseguró–. Solo obteniéndolo podré seguir ese camino.

Inu no Taisho cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar la forma de darle una ultima lección a su hijo, buscando una forma de hacerle entender que su enfoque estaba tan errado como lo había estado el suyo alguna vez.

–¿Supremacía? –Preguntó, restándole importancia, tratando de que su hijo viera que existía un vacío en cada ser que ningún poder podría llenar– Sesshōmaru, ¿tienes algo que proteger?

–¿Algo que proteger? –La primera imagen en su mente fueron los inocentes ojos de Kagome.

Se dio cuenta que había estado juzgando a su padre por lo mismo que había estado haciendo él: andar revoloteando con una humana.

Kagome le hacia débil. Y jamás permitiría ningún tipo de debilidad en un ser superior como él.

–Soy Sesshomaru –afirmó con dureza–, para mi es algo totalmente innecesario.

Decepcionado, el Daiyokai liberó todo su poder, provocando que su energía deshiciera su alta coleta al tiempo que sus extremidades humanoides se deformaban para dar paso a su forma real.

Su forma de bestia.

Herido como estaba emprendió el vuelo hacia Izayoi, pues no permitiría que ningún ser se interpusiera entre ella y la vida.

Le dedicó una ultima mirada a su primogénito, anhelando que un día él pudiera sentir el ferviente deseo de proteger aquello importante para él.

Porque solamente ese día se convertiría en el poderoso demonio que tanto anhelaba ser.

Todo dependía de la heredera de su querido amigo del Sur, confiaba en que esa hermosa y amable muchacha pudiera cuidar del obstinado Sesshōmaru.

 _Te lo encargo…Kagome_

* * *

 **Estoy taaaan enferma Dx**

 **Este capitulo fue demasiado difícil de escribir para mí, de hecho cuando lo terminé y vi la extensión total fue como de** _What?! solo eso me salió?!_

 **En fin, en mi zona horaria ya es media noche, así que no lo subí a tiempo en viernes ;-;**

 **Pero bueno, como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me gusta mucho leerlos c: *corazón***

 **(Con esto de la hora y de que estoy muriendo de gripa no me dio tiempo, ni energías, para corregir el capitulo, así que cualquier detallito que vea fuera de lugar lo corregiré y actualizaré junto al capitulo del siguiente viernes)**

 **¡Se cuidan! :D**


	8. Diferente

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **V. III Diferente**

La noticia de la muerte de Inu no Taisho se expandió rápidamente, no solo porque era el gran general perro del Oeste y quizá el demonio más poderoso que había existido, sino también por lo que lo llevó a su trágico final.

Su unión con una humana había llegado tan lejos como para tener un hijo con ella. Un hibrido que sería rechazado tanto por los demonios como por los humanos.

Había condenado a ese niño por sus ridículos actos egoístas, sin mencionar que había manchado de forma permanente su estirpe, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban los demonios de clases más altas cuando discutían sobre el tema.

En el Sur, lo único que preocupaba a Kagome era ver a Sesshōmaru para poder mostrarle sus respetos y estar con él en lo que suponía era un tiempo difícil.

Con Toga caído, Sesshōmaru era el legitimo Lord del Oeste y aunque no era necesariamente una obligación, no tardaría en encontrar una pareja para que esta adoptara el titulo de señora del Oeste.

Kagome no era capaz de darle nombre al sentimiento amargo que la embargaba solo con pensarlo, pues ni siquiera lo entendía. Toda ella repudiaba la idea de que Sesshōmaru pudiera estar con alguien más.

Había estado con él toda su vida, así que una parte de ella lo atribuía a que por eso mismo le resultaba tan doloroso el pensar en perderlo y que este estuviera en los brazos de alguien más.

La mera imagen del demonio con otra mujer le quemaba de una forma que la confundía, quitándole el sueño por las noches.

El camino al Oeste fue bastante rápido con la sacerdotisa montada en Kirara dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, mientras a su lado su padre volaba acompañado de unos cuantos de sus hombres para saludar al nuevo señor de las tierras vecinas y brindar sus respetos a la reciente viuda del Oeste.

Al llegar al palacio de la Luna fueron recibidos por uno de los guerreros perros que ahí habitaban quien se ecargó de llevarlos a la sala principal donde encontraron a una estoica Irasue, quien a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido sentía un enorme respeto por su esposo y señor de las tierras que habitaba, por lo que su muerte le dolía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Los presentes hicieron una reverencia a la que todavía era la señora del Oeste y al momento de hacerlo, Kagome sintió la mirada penetrante de la demonio sobre ella. La incomodidad no se hizo esperar, por lo que la joven considero el si no hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en casa, pues con todo lo que había sucedido quizá lo ultimo que quería ver la señora era una hembra humana.

–¿Por qué la has traído a mi hogar, Eiji? –Cuestionó molesta, diciendo en voz alta lo que sus gestos claramente denotaban.

Kagome tragó duro.

–Sé que no es necesario recordarte que es mi heredera. –Respondió el jefe Tengu con dureza, absteniéndose de mencionar el gran afecto que Toga sentía por su adorada hija, temiendo tocar algún nervio sensible dado la reciente situación.

Irasue alzó una ceja ante la replica, pero no dijo más al respecto, pues realmente no era conveniente para sus tierras el crear cualquier clase de enemistad con el Sur, pues la caída repentina de un señor cardinal siempre era causante de cierta inestabilidad para sus terrenos.

– Sesshōmaru llegará pronto–indicó, para después girarse hacia la pequeña mujer Kitsune que estaba a su lado–: Shizuna, indícales dónde pueden esperarlo.

Con una inclinación de cabeza los hombres y Kagome se dispusieron a seguir a la dama.

–Muchacha –detuvo el andar de la sacerdotisa con ese llamado.

Kagome se giró para ver qué requería esa mujer de ella, inquiriendo con respeto:

–¿Sí, mi señora?

–No pienses que porque Sesshōmaru tiene la misma sangre extraña de su padre, lograras obtener algo de él.

Irasue era consiente del trato que había hecho su imprudente pareja con el guardián del Viento Sur, estaba por de más decir que estaba en contra de semejante ridiculez.

Quizá de entre todas las humanas, la niña hija del Sur era la que menos le desagradaba puesto que Toga la había traído un par de veces con él cuando Eiji tenía que salir por temporadas muy largas. Era dulce y conocía su lugar. Sin embargo, lo que más gustaba Irasue de ella era que no le temía a ninguno de ellos, no se dejaba amedrentar por el enorme poder que poseían, y actuaba con la mayor naturalidad a su alrededor, sin buscar la aprobación de ninguno de ellos.

Aún así, eso no eliminaba su sangre humana, y de ninguna manera permitiría que su hijo siguiera los pasos de su padre con semejante acto vergonzoso.

Kagome no permitió que ese comentario la molestara, pues dentro de ella comprendía el inmenso dolor que esa mujer debía estar pasando en ese momento. Conocía a Irasue, había pasado un tiempo con ella cuando era más pequeña e incluso había sido la demonio quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre distintos tipos de flores, sabía que el apreció que ella sentía debía ser mucho mayor al que Irasue sentía hacia ella, sin embargo, eso era suficiente para dejar pasar sus palabras.

Kagome sonrió de la forma más sincera que podía y con otro asentimiento de cabeza abandonó la habitación, sin saber el enorme impacto que había dejado en la poderosa yokai, quien deseaba enormemente que la pequeña tuviera sangre de demonio en ella para de esa forma permitirse quererla.

* * *

Cuando Sesshōmaru llegó a sus tierras la esencia sureña de Kagome lo llenó por completo en un abrazo inesperado a sus fosas nasales.

Su presencia en el Palacio de la Luna le resultó extraña, y no fue hasta que sintió la presencia de Eiji y unos cuantos cuervos más que la resolución lo golpeó.

Estaban buscando saludarlo formalmente como señor del Oeste.

En su mente, Sesshōmaru maldijo todos los protocolos ridículos de las casas cardinales.

Caminó rápidamente al interior de su casa mientras recordaba lo que le había llevado a realizar su improvisado viaje.

Tenía que satisfacer esa necesidad por ver aquello que le había costado la vida a un demonio poderoso como Inu no Taisho así que impulsivamente emprendió el vuelo a donde el anciano Totosai le había dicho que se encontraba el pequeño bastardo el día que había ido a llevarle la Tenseiga de su padre.

 _Tenseiga_.

Parecía que Toga había encontrado una ultima forma de humillarlo antes de morir.

Cuando llegó a la aldea observó a la humana cargando al hijo hibrido de su padre, tenía las hebras plateadas características de los demonios perro adornando su cabeza, pero no era similar a él en ningún sentido y la más clara de las evidencias se encontraba en el par de orejas que sobresalían de su cuero cabelludo.

La criatura era inferior a él y todo lo que su legado suponía.

Estaba más que dispuesto a matarle ahí mismo y ahorrarle la vergüenza de vivir, pero su atención fue atrapada por el dulce canto de la mujer cuyos largos cabellos oscuros inevitablemente le recordaban a Kagome.

Al igual que la sacerdotisa, la mujer desbordaba un aura de calidez que no hizo más que desagradar aún más a Sesshomaru, que se marchó dándole la espalda a la conmovedora escena.

Mientras caminaba al interior observó a la figura familiar de Kagome sentada en el jardín de su madre y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que detenerse a apreciar lo tranquila que se veía.

Kagome se había hartado de la situación tan formal mientras esperaban el regreso de Sesshōmaru, así que excusándose con los presentes pidió permiso para retirarse en busca de aire fresco, claro está que Eiji no la dejó ir sin una advertencia de que tuviera cuidado, a pesar de ser consiente de que lo más probable era que su hija estuviera más segura en las tierras de Sesshōmaru que en las propias.

Las rosas del jardín de Irasue eran especialmente hermosas y a Kagome le traía preciosos recuerdos de su infancia, fueron un par las veces en que su padre tuvo que ausentarse por largas temporadas antes de que ella iniciara su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, así que paranoico como era su padre, la dejaba al cuidado de los amigos vecinos del Oeste, normalmente Sesshōmaru estaba ahí con ella simplemente brindando su presencia bajo la sombra de un árbol, como si estuvieran en casa, pero las veces en que se hallaba sola, se permitía realmente explorar el jardín, metiéndose en los lugares más pequeños y buscando toda clase de criaturas entre los arbustos.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en que conoció a Irasue, por lo general la señora nunca estaba a la vista cuando ella llegaba y Kagome había escuchado por ahí que era porque detestaba a los humanos.

Mientras la niña seguía a una pequeña oruga reconoció los rasgos de Sesshōmaru en una hermosa y alta mujer, por lo que no podría ser otra más que su madre, pequeña como era, sintió mucho miedo de que la señora la viera y se molestara con ella por andar de entrometida donde no le llamaban por lo que se quedó muy quieta apretando los ojos, con la esperanza de no ser vista.

Irasue le dedicó una mirada gélida por el rabillo del ojo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, niña?

Kagome se sobresaltó al haber sido pillada sin embargo, en cuánto abrió los ojos para excusarse se topó con las rosas más bonitas que había visto en su vida, provocando que tanto su boca como sus ojos se abrieran ante la grata sorpresa. Eran tan blancas que casi despedían luz propia, además tenía unos tenues reflejos morados en las esquinas que Kagome no había visto en ninguna rosa jamas.

–¡Que bonitas! –No pudo evitar exclamar.

La señora del Oeste quedó sorprendida por el brillo sobrenatural en los ojos de la niña del Sur. Había escuchado a su esposo contarle fervientemente sobre la belleza de estos, sin embargo siempre pensó que eran exageraciones de su marido fruto de la fascinación que sentía por los humanos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, viéndolos por si misma, lo comprendió.

–Son rosas de luna llena –explicó Irasue mientras acariciaba los petalos.

Olvidando su temor anterior, Kagome se acercó a la rosas situándose a un lado de la señora mientras ella le contaba más sobre esas extrañas y fascinantes flores.

Después de recordar el momento tan agradable, la joven tuvo un momento difícil decidiéndose a no tomar una para llevársela de recuerdo, pues eran tan bellas que no quería ser la causante de la muerte de ninguna de ellas, por lo que se limito a observarlas con admiración hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más.

Con el paso de los años y su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa había aprendido a distinguir las distintas energías de los demonios a su alrededor, y estaba tan acostumbrada a la de Sesshōmaru que ni siquiera tenia que concentrarse para reconocerla, solo con sentirla sabía quien era.

Giró emocionada para ir a su encuentro y fue recibida con la mirada más gélida que había recibido de un demonio en su vida. Y realmente había recibido muchas.

Kagome se petrificó en su lugar, extrañada, y se preguntó si el nuevo estatus de Sesshōmaru incluía algún protocolo que indicara que no podía ser comportarse igual que siempre con ella. Lo dudaba mucho pues Inu no Taisho siempre fue sumamente cálido e informal con ella, pero no sabía que más podría desencadenar semejante comportamiento extraño en Sesshōmaru de forma tan repentina.

La sacerdotisa, presentando el respeto que sabía debía presentar, se inclinó ante él, reconociéndolo como el señor por derecho del Oeste.

–Milord. –Murmuro Kagome con la cabeza gacha.

Sesshōmaru detestó el sentimiento cálido que brotó en su pecho al verla sana y salva frente él. No necesitaba esa clase de cosas. Todo lo que no le llevara a obtener más poder era innecesario.

Estar al lado de Kagome era innecesario.

No permitiría que su estirpe volviera a caer en la desgracia de esa forma tan baja. Una vez era más que suficiente. Cometerlo dos veces sería convertirse voluntariamente en la burla de las cuatro casas cardinales.

Apartó su mirada de la sacerdotisa y se marchó dejándola inclinada, sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **La actualización semanal es más difícil de lo que pensé D:**

 **Pero, hey, aquí estoy. No he abandonado esto y seguiré intentando mantener una actualización semanal sin morir en el intento jeje.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews, trataré de tomar en cuenta algunos detallitos que mencionaron por ahí pero sin perder mi esencia, ¿vale? c:**

 **¡Todas sus criticas son bienvenidas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto c;**


	9. Verdad

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mi?_

.

.

.

 **I. IX Verdad**

Cuando Eiji hizo el trato con Inu no Taisho sabía que estaba en el umbral de su muerte, sabía que su cuerpo ya había dado todo lo que tenía que dar de sí, así que se aseguró por todos los medios el dejar protegida a Kagome en el tiempo que le quedara de vida sin él.

Las vidas humanas eran tan efímeras como un segundo en la vida de un demonio pero el demonio cuervo quería que Kagome pudiera explotar al máximo su longevidad y si era posible llevarla más allá, si es que se unía como compañera de un demonio.

Una pequeña parte de él tenía esperanzas de poder vivir un poco más al lado de su heredera, sin embargo, la enfermedad de sus alas comenzó a hacerse más notaria después de su regreso del Oeste y eso eran las claras campanadas de alerta que le enviaban los Dioses para informarle de su pronta partida, pues la vida de un cuervo recaía sobre sus alas y cuando estás se deterioraban ya no había marcha atrás.

Se recluyó en sus aposentos sin decir nada a nadie, permitiendo únicamente la visita de Chioko para que cuidará de él, siendo la única enterada de su delicada situación.

No quería que Kagome sufriera más de lo debido, pues no quería ver la tristeza en los ojos de su pequeña tan pronto. No tenía miedo a morir, pues su vida había sido larga y plena, además que apenas podía esperar para poder reunirse nuevamente con su amada esposa.

Lo único que le aterraba era el dejar sola a su dulce hija.

* * *

Para la joven sacerdotisa el comportamiento de su padre era extraño, pero tratándose de él rara vez le cuestionaba en su actuar, pues sabía que todo lo que hacia tenía un motivo específico del que tarde o temprano sabría.

No fue hasta seis días después que Chioko buscó a Kagome con el rostro desfigurado por la tristeza para informarle que el señor solicitaba su presencia en la habitación.

Un sentimiento amargo explotó dentro de la sacerdotisa. Tuvo miedo de seguir a la señora Chioko por los pasillos de su hogar hasta los aposentos de su padre, pero aún así lo hizo.

Las piernas le flaquearon como nunca cuando se encontró fuente a la pared deslizable pero se las arregló para mover una después de la otra cuando Chioko la abrió para ella.

La habitación de su padre estaba escasamente iluminada, solamente lo suficiente para que sus ojos humanos la guiaran a través de ella hasta el lado de Eiji sin tropezar con algo en el intento.

–Padre…–murmuró Kagome al sentarse junto al futon, sobre sus piernas, sintiendo lo débil que estaba su energía demoniaca.

 _¿Está muriendo?_ Pensó la sacerdotisa.

No solo su energía era débil, sus rasgos evidenciaban todo el cansancio que parecía sentir. Lo más impresionante eran sus alas, estaban en una condición tan deplorable que apenas le quedaban unas cuantas plumas.

–Mi Kagome…–inició Eiji.

Kagome tomó su mano con desesperación.

–No te esfuerces por favor, padre.

Kagome acarició su rostro con la mano libre, partiendo desde su mejilla hasta terminar el recorrido en un tacto suave sobre sus orejas, provocando una sonrisa débil en el rostro del demonio cuervo.

–Cuando eras solo una pequeña cría te encantaba jugar con mis orejas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ante eso la sacerdotisa soltó una risita mientras asentía.

–En ocasiones solías jalar de ellas tan fuerte que Akira tenía que despegarte de mi –continuó relatando–. Recuerdo un día en que llegaste llorando desconsolada, tenías alrededor de seis años a mi lado, cuando te pregunté que pasaba me dijiste completamente desecha "Son mis alas, padre, ¿por qué no quieren salir mis alas?", me dejaste tan descolocado que no supe como responder a eso de inmediato, ¿cómo podía explicarte que jamás te brotarían esas alas que tanto deseabas? Por suerte, el joven Sesshōmaru llegó en buen momento y te distrajo lo suficiente como para que olvidaras el asunto por un rato, dándome tiempo de pensar en algo.

Kagome agachó la vista, sintiendo un dolor en el corazón al recordar la ultima vez que había visto al demonio y el trato tan frio que le había dado.

–En fin, tu naturaleza obstinada no te permitió dejar el tema por la paz y no pasó mucho antes de que me preguntaras otra vez por tus alas…

–Me llevaste al jardín donde entreno ahora –le interrumpió Kagome, sintiendo como las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos mientras recordaba–, me explicaste que solo ciertos tipos de yokai tenían alas…entonces te pregunté qué clase de yokai era yo y fue el día que me explicaste que yo era humana. Estaba tan triste por no ser tu hija, hasta que dijiste que fui un regalo que te dieron los Dioses luego de que perdieras a tu amada esposa…también fue la primera vez que dijiste que me amabas y que harías cualquier cosa por mantenerme a salvo.

Eiji soltó un suspiro prolongado, pues su hija había dado justo en el clavo de lo que quería hablar.

–Cualquier cosa –recalcó el demonio acariciando tiernamente la mano que sostenía la suya, después tomó aire antes de continuar–; el día que te encontré, supe que eras especial y que tendrías un destino grande. Destino que, lastimosamente, yo no podría quedarme a ver…

–Padre, no…

–Escucha –pidió–. Siempre supe, con gran pesar, que tendría que dejarte pronto. Así que para poder protegerte de la ira de cualquier demonio que buscara arrebatarte las tierras que te he otorgado, llegue a un acuerdo con mi viejo amigo Inu no Taisho donde la clausula principal es tu protección.

Por alguna razón, Kagome intuía que no le agradaría el mencionado acuerdo por su padre.

–Acordamos que si su heredero se comprometía contigo, una humana, a cambio podría tener el control del Sur –hizo una pausa antes de agregar–: A tu lado, por supuesto.

El silencio inundó el lugar, la sacerdotisa no sabía qué decir. No estaba segura si la noticia era buena o mala. No sabía si estar feliz porque el puesto de señora del Oeste que tanto había temido fuera ocupado, jamás seria llenado debido a la promesa entre los antiguos lideres de casas cardinales. No sabía si estar ofendida o mortificada porque la habían atado a un acuerdo contra su voluntad a alguien con quien había tenido un último encuentro tan poco placentero.

–Ahora, en mi lecho de muerte, hija mía, y sabiendo lo poderosa que te has vuelto, te dejó a ti la decisión de tomar o no este trato.

El hecho de ser reconocida de esa forma por su padre la llenó de orgullo, saber que él la creía capaz de defenderse la tranquilizaba de sobre manera, pues le daba una seguridad en si misma que no sabia que necesitaba.

–Pero –advirtió Eiji–, debes tener en cuenta que no hay cosa que odien más los demonios que un humano con poder. Y aunque sé que puedes llevar el control del Sur, también sé que las otras casas cardinales no te la pondrán fácil e intentaran acabar contigo y de paso tomar la perla que estás encargada de proteger. Es por eso que tener a Sesshōmaru a tu lado te dará tranquilidad.

Kagome sabía que nada podía ser miel sobre hojuelas en el mundo de los demonios, lo había experimentado muchas veces como para saber lo fácil que era para ellos detestar a los humanos, y a pesar de que, sin contar a su padre, Sesshōmaru era el demonio en quien más confiaba, algo había cambiado fuertemente dentro de él de una forma que despertaba cierto recelo en ella. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué pensar de Sesshōmaru.

–Yo…no lo sé –admitió la joven.

El cuervo apretó su mano cariñosamente.

–Sé que harás lo correcto Kagome –le consoló–. Siempre lo haces.

La sacerdotisa se inclinó para besar la frente de su adorado padre, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas fluyeran, cubriendo el rostro del mayor con las espesas gotas.

–Gracias por todo, padre. –Murmuró imprimiendo en sus palabras la mayor sinceridad que había utilizado en su vida. De pronto se sintió como la humana más afortunada en el mundo por haber sido criada por alguien con la amabilidad del Lord del Sur, a él, su padre, le debía todos los años de inmenso amor que la habían rodeado a pesar de no compartir ni lazos de sangre o de especie.

Gracias a su enorme corazón jamás pasó frío o hambre, gracias a él logró fortalecerse y convertirse en la mujer que era.

El dolor de su partida le quemaba enormemente por dentro y cada lagrima derramada era más amarga que la anterior, nunca se había detenido a pensar realmente en lo mucho que amaba a su padre y lo doloroso que sería el no volverle a ver jamás.

Se aferró a las ropas del cuervo en un abrazo que le empapó el pecho de lagrimas mientras anhelaba fervientemente que ese momento se alargara lo suficiente para no tener que despedirse de él, aterrándose con la idea del último adiós.

Eiji la rodeó con su brazo, palpando su cabeza suavemente con sus manos. Se iba con paz, estaba seguro que había criado bien a su pequeña humana, confiaba en que estaría segura, con o sin Sesshōmaru.

Kagome era maravillosa.

–Sé fuerte. –Fue la última petición del cuervo padre mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose envolver por la tranquilidad de la oscuridad, viendo la silueta de su amada Kai acercándose lentamente a él hasta envolverlo entre sus brazos.

 _Lo hiciste muy bien, querido._

* * *

 **¡Sobrevivimos otra semana! Yaaay (bueno, nosotros sí, pero mis personajes no :c)**

 **Estoy muy feliz porque el capitulo anterior tuvo una muy buena recepción, espero seguir así :D**

 **¡Y...! aquí una pregunta importante de _princesssakura13:_**

 ** _Seguirás un poco el hilo de la historia original? Con Inuyasha y Kagome tras Naraku?_**

 **La respuesta es sí, pero todo a su tiempo. No había tenido la oportunidad de comentar esto, pero _Nansei_ está planeado para desarrollarse en dos partes, es por eso que al inicio de cada capitulo especifico el "Parte I" porque esto es solo el principio c:**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!** **Cuídense** **mucho :)**


	10. Confrontación

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mí?_

.

.

.

 **I.X Confrontación**

Ni siquiera los soldados cuervos más cercanos al recién fallecido Lord del Sur pudieron despegar a Kagome del cuerpo inerte de su padre. Se había quedado abrazada al cuerpo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente su pérdida.

Una barrera espiritual la protegía de cualquier intruso que intentara perturbarla y por más que Chioko y Akira juntas habían intentado calmarla verbalmente, nada de lo que decían parecía llegar a oídos de la sacerdotisa, por eso mismo no habían tenido otra opción más que usar la fuerza bruta para deshacer la barrera.

Como era de esperarse de la guardiana de la perla de Shikon, su barrera era impenetrable.

No fue hasta que Kagome sintió la energía con la que estaba más familiarizada en el mundo que volvió en sí.

Bajó lentamente sus protecciones y con voz gélida ordenó que se hicieran las preparaciones necesarias para la tumba de su padre.

El personal alrededor se acercó con cautela, temerosos de hacer un movimiento erróneo que terminara en una purificación inminente.

Sabiendo que el dueño de la energía que había sentido llegaría pronto, enderezó la espalda y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara para presentar un rostro digno al señor de las tierras vecinas.

Le esperó personalmente en la entrada, pues quería ser ella quien comunicara las noticias y de paso confrontarlo por jamás haberle mencionado nada del acuerdo del Suroeste.

Naturalmente, el demonio venía volando por lo que descendió con gracia frente a la sacerdotisa.

Ambos intercambiando miradas gélidas como glaciares, no dejando que el estoicismo del otro les opacara en una lucha por mostrar el orgullo que ambos poseían.

–Tu padre me mandó a llamar con urgencia. – Sesshōmaru jamás admitiría que tuvo miedo por un instante que la urgencia fuera algo referente a ella y su bienestar. Después de todo, era consciente de que una parte de él siempre estaría preocupada por su estado.

–Ha muerto.

Sus palabras eran frías. Jamás la había escuchado utilizar ese tono de voz, mucho menos con él. Lo único que denotaba en su persona el enorme dolor por el que estaba pasando en ese momento eran los enormes círculos oscuros bajos sus ojos y la nariz enrojecida.

El demonio había visto ese rostro muchísimas veces, pues esa era la evidencia que quedaba en ella cuando lloraba.

–Ya veo –fue lo único que dijo, a pesar de que dentro de él lamentaba la perdida de alguien que fue como un hermano para su padre y que él respetaba profundamente. De entre todos los demonios que había conocido en su larga vida, Eiji era de los más honorables que había conocido. No podía decir que le sorprendía la muerte del cuervo, porque desde hacía algún tiempo había sentido la marca de la muerte en él por más que se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

—No pareces sorprendido —recriminó Kagome, mirándole con recelo.

Sesshōmaru no respondió.

La chica apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas enormes que burbujeaban dentro de ella con la urgencia de lanzarse a su pecho para que consolara el enorme dolor que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo, ella sabía que algo andaba mal con él desde hacía algún tiempo, la única vez que visitó el Sur después de la muerte de Inu no Taisho ni siquiera la había mirado, mucho menos le dirigió la palabra.

El aura de recelo que despedía hacia ella era evidente y le frustraba que él no se tomará la molestia de explicarle el por qué.

La sacerdotisa le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar al interior del castillo, por inercia Sesshōmaru fue detrás de ella.

Mientras caminaban Kagome fue la primera en hablar, no pudiendo contenerse de soltar lo que tanto le molestaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado?

El Lord sabía que tarde o temprano ella le encararía al respecto pues rara vez callaba cuando algo le inquietaba, sin embargo, lo único que otorgó como respuesta fue un silencio prolongado.

Conociéndole como lo hacía, Kagome no dejó que el silencio la molestara, pues de cualquier forma sabía que lo más probable era que él no dijera nada.

Ella pensó que él siempre había sido abierto con ella, que jamás le había ocultado nada. Sin embargo, las resoluciones de los últimos días habían llegado para demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba y cuan inocente era todavía.

–Padre me dijo sobre el acuerdo.

El Lord del Oeste no se sorprendió, pues sabía que Eiji no hubiera partido tranquilo sin la seguridad de que su obstinada heredera conociera todos sus derechos. Se sintió traicionado, pues sentía que el cuervo no confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para estar seguro de que él cumpliría el acuerdo sin necesidad de que Kagome estuviera enterada del mismo.

De hecho, una parte de él tenía esperanzas de que no le contara los términos exactos, pues no haría más que complicar sus planes.

–¿Qué piensas tú al respecto? –La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, pues desde que había estado involucrado en el ridículo trato era la primera vez que alguien realmente preguntaba su opinión, puesto que todos asumían que estaría en contra.

Pero en realidad, ¿qué pensaba él al respecto?

Claro, al principio detestó enormemente a su padre, al Lord del Sur y a la mismísima Kagome solo por existir, pero después, visita tras visita a la caprichosa pero cálida cría humana, la idea se fue plantando más y más hondo en su mente.

Sin embargo, la muerte de su padre atrapado en las redes de una mujer humana, le hicieron regresar a su antigua apatía.

No quería relacionarse de ninguna forma con esos manipuladores e inestables seres.

Observó el andar de Kagome frente a él, sus cabellos negros hasta más allá de la cintura eran revueltos por el viento.

Se sorprendía de que una figura tan pequeña y frágil como la suya no saliera volando arrastrada por las ráfagas que corrían sin tregua en ese momento.

Sí, estaba seguro de que no quería relacionarse con esos seres. Pero estaba más seguro que no podía permitir que ella saliera herida de ninguna forma.

Ante el silencio, Kagome volvió a hablar:

–Tú…–hizo una pausa, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz – ¿quieres estar conmigo?

–No –la respuesta automática emitida por él la lastimo más de lo que podría haber pensado–. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi estirpe.

Lo cierto es que Sesshōmaru había pensado tanto en el tema que lo único que había hecho era repetir las mismas palabras que había usado para convencerse de que estar con ella no traía nada bueno.

Kagome apretó ambas manos en puño.

–Entiendo…–fue lo único que atinó a decir.

–Pero este Sesshōmaru tiene honor–continuó con voz pausada–. Fue un acuerdo formal entre casas cardinales, y como señor del oeste estoy obligado a cumplirlo…bajo mis términos.

La sacerdotisa detuvo su andar y se giró a encararlo, confundida.

–¿Tus términos?

–No serás mi pareja ni nos relacionaremos de ninguna forma –aclaró–, pero para tu padre tu seguridad siempre fue prioridad, así que yo, Sesshōmaru guardián del viento del Oeste, te prometo protección en lo que respecta a ti y a tus tierras.

Una vez terminó de hablar, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, dando con eso la conversación por finalizada.

– _¿Protección? –_ casi escupió Kagome entre dientes, odiando al demonio por menospreciarla de esa forma aún después de haber contemplado el mismo sus avances como sacerdotisa, como si solamente estuviera buscando más formas de lastimarla como había venido haciendo con su indiferencia desde la muerte de Inu no Taisho.

Invadida por las emociones acumuladas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a la rabia, la impotencia, la humillación…

Desenfundó su espada, esa hermosa espada que había sido un obsequio del mismo que le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento, y corrió furiosa en dirección a Sesshōmaru, sin importarle lo cobarde que era atacarle por detrás.

En ese momento no podía pensar con claridad.

El demonio más que evitar el ataque, lo detuvo con sus manos desnudas, sintiendo el dolor de más de la mitad del filo atravesar su mano derecha. Sabía que le había atacado con poder espiritual, por lo que tardaría en sanar y muy probablemente le dejaría una cicatriz.

Kagome no se inmutó, ni trató de atacarle nuevamente, solo se quedó quieta mirando al piso, mientras sostenía su espada aún dentro de la herida de Sesshōmaru.

–Mi padre me dio el poder de no tomar el trato –confesó entre susurros, apretando los dientes sin levantar la vista–. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, sin estar atada a ningún compromiso.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Sesshōmaru, ¿por qué se sentiría ella en un compromiso? ¿por qué siquiera consideraría el rechazarlo? ¿acaso no era ella la que salía ganando con el trato? Estaría protegida y sería señora de un terreno basto. Era lo que toda mujer, humana o demonio, podía pedir.

–Te libero de tu promesa, Lord Sesshōmaru.

Ella no le necesitaba en lo más mínimo. No necesitaba la compañía de alguien que no era capaz de verla como un igual y solo pensaba en ella como una carga.

La sacerdotisa no fue capaz de verlo, pero el demonio abrió ligeramente los ojos, en señal de asombro, incrédulo de la situación.

Se había estado haciendo tanto a la idea de que sería él quien rechazaría a la mujer, que nunca contempló la posibilidad de que sería ella la que rompiera el compromiso.

Lentamente, Kagome comenzó a sacar su espada, mirando por primera vez al hombre que le había lastimado tanto con sus acciones.

No podía creer que después haberle regalado años de felicidad, fuera capaz de igualarlo en dolor en tan solo unos pocos días.

–No quiero una guerra innecesaria –continuó hablando la chica, para sorpresa de Sesshōmaru, mientras sacudía la hoja para limpiar la sangre de ella–, mi prioridad justo ahora es la protección de la perla, así que para evitar que otra casa cardinal quiera aprovecharse, el Sur quedará bajo tu guardia.

El demonio no entendía que pretendía con sus acciones, ¿pensaba entregarle aquello que su padre le había dejado? ¿su único legado hacia ella? Por años el Sur había sido la garantía que mantenía viva su promesa de mantener viva a Kagome, entonces ¿por qué…?

—Ambos sabemos —continuó la chica, como si leyera sus pensamientos— que la mayoría de los demonios aquí, arrastrados por su ego, estarán satisfechos solo si tú, un demonio, los lidera.

Sesshōmaru sabía que tenía razón, la muerte de un líder cardinal siempre dejaba inestabilidad en el territorio y sabía de muchos dispuestos a aprovecharse de eso para tomar el poder y de paso asesinar a Kagome tomando la perla en el proceso. El demonio no quería ni pensar en el caos que eso traería.

–¿Qué harás tú? —Fue la pregunta que fue pronunciada por el Lord sin pensarlo, curioso por la decisión de la chica de marcharse del que siempre había sido su hogar.

Kagome tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, mostrándose más tranquila que antes a pesar del frenesí interno de emociones que le atacaba.

–Explorar –aseguró–. De cualquier forma, ya no queda nada en estas tierras para mí.

Y era cierto, sin Midoriko, su padre _y sin Sesshōmaru,_ no había nada que le hiciera querer quedarse. Solo estaba Haru, pero desde hacía un tiempo que había partido a completar su entrenamiento como zorro y rara vez volvía al sur a verla.

También Chioko y Akira, quienes la habían criado desde pequeña, pero ambas tenían sus propias familias y ella solo era la heredera. No era lo mismo.

El demonio le miró inexpresivo, todo lo contrario al descontrol de emociones que había en su interior en ese momento.

–¿Cuándo te marchas?

–Una vez termine el funeral de mi padre –declaró.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo para comenzar a preparar lo que necesitaría, dejando a Sesshōmaru de pie, solo y con la sangre goteando de su mano.

Caminó unos cuantos metros, hasta que se detuvo y volteó sobre su hombro para contemplar al demonio, sintiendo como su corazón que contraía ante la inminente despedida que se acercaba.

–Adiós, Sesshōmaru.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo, jezz...**

 **La actualización semanal se convirtió en un reto mayor a lo que esperaba, ¡las semanas son muy cortas!**

 **En este tiempo muchas cosas se cruzaron (proyectos, jornadas académicas, viajes), y mientras estaba ocupada tenía el bichito de _"tengo que actualizar Nansei"_ zumbando en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, pero el tiempo simplemente no ayuda, auxilio. **

**Pero,bueno, lanzando primero mis quejas, ahora sigue decirles que no estoy segura de poder seguir con la actualización semanal por lo menos en lo que termino el semestre D:**

 **Eso no quiere decir que actualice cada dos meses o algo así, simplemente que quizá esté una semana sí y otra no, según como esté la tarea(?)**

 **De cualquier forma ya estoy en el último mes, así que espero puedan comprenderlo :D**

 **¡En serio ustedes son lo máximo y atesoro cada uno de sus reviews! Aunque suene muy cursi son una motivación enorme para mi vida.**

 **Anyway, ¿Qué piensan de la decisión de nuestra Kagome? ¿Qué piensan que les espera a ella y** **Sesshōmaru?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	11. Recuerdos

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mí?_

.

.

.

 **I. XI Recuerdos**

Las cosas estaban ajetreadas en el Sur. Con la muerte de Eiji y la partida de Kagome, Sesshōmaru no tardó mucho en efectuar su reclamo sobre las tierras, con el soporte de los generales del ejército del demonio cuervo que daban validez al trato del Lord del Oeste con su antiguo señor.

Fue necesaria la presencia de los guardianes del Norte y Este para formalizar el asunto con los protocolos adecuados.

El vasto terreno que poseía ahora Sesshōmaru sería conocido como Suroeste dada la inevitable unión que se llevaría a cabo.

Sin embargo, dado que se sabía que ambas tierras contaban con cierta inestabilidad debido a los recientes decesos de sus señores, era necesario que Sesshōmaru asignara a un representante de su persona en el Sur, para que hubiera orden en ambas tierras y por lo mismo las fronteras con Norte y Este estuvieran tranquilas.

El hijo de Inu no Taisho llamó al lobo del Norte y al dragón del Este al castillo del Sur, pues no consideraba pertinente abandonar el terreno, estando las cosas como estaban.

Se suponía que los cuervos apoyaban su reclamo, pero no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que, si se marchaba, uno de ellos no trataría de hacerse con el control.

Mientras los Lores cardinales discutían junto a sus asesores de confianza sobre posibles candidatos –demonios con el poder de establecer control en el lugar–, Sesshōmaru se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, pues estar en esa habitación inevitablemente le traía nostalgia, ya que ahí era donde se reunía con Eiji cuando sucedía algo con Kagome.

Siempre que terminaban de hablar, Kagome le esperaba en el jardín para poder jugar un rato bajo su vigilancia hasta que el sueño la venciera.

Al principio odió el momento en que inició su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, pues ese fue el fin de sus tardes juntos, dado que después Midoriko requería de toda su atención.

Gradualmente se fue acostumbrando a eso, pues de pronto se encontró divertido al observar a Kagome entrenar.

Le gustaba verla enfrentar retos y conocer todas las facetas de su rostro cuando se frustraba al no atinar a la diana, o al no soportar crear barreras durante mucho tiempo.

Le recordaba a los tiempos en que había ayudado a enseñarle a leer y escribir. Se frustraba tanto cuando no conseguía entender algo que fruncía los labios hasta que perdían su tono rosáceo natural.

Ella siempre había sido un libro abierto con sus emociones, y eso de alguna forma le fascinaba pues era todo lo contrario a lo que había estado acostumbrado bajo la crianza de su madre.

El Sur se sentía demasiado callado sin ella haciendo un alboroto por cualquier cosa, sin ella animando a cualquiera que se topara en su camino.

" _Adiós, Sesshōmaru"_ Recordó con dolor la despedida tan fría que había recibido de alguien cuyos ojos había visto brillar solo con verle llegar.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kagome le llamó solo por su nombre, sin usar ningún honorifico. Demostrando así que estaba tan herida que la admiración que sentía por él había desaparecido

Desde ese entonces el demonio perro había intentado ignorar el sentimiento de molestia ante eso. Él mismo había decidido que sería de esa manera, y trató de recordarse los motivos que lo habían llevado a decir no involucrarse con Kagome o ningún otro humano.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que se había marchado con Kirara y desde entonces no sabía nada de ella.

Solo sabía que estaba viva.

Su esencia estaba tan arraigada a él que si se concentraba aún podía sentirla, por lo menos hasta que se alejara lo suficiente de sus tierras como para que el viento causara que le fuera imposible localizarla.

De pronto esa realización le asustó.

¿Qué haría cuando perdiera el rastro de Kagome? ¿Qué haría sin saber si estaba viva o había tenido el mismo destino que Midoriko?

Por un instante maldijo a esa sacerdotisa por haber dejado un objeto tan importante al cuidado de Kagome.

Sabía que nunca tendría paz, pues la maldita perla que protegía atraía a los demonios hacia ella como abejas en busca de miel, anhelando hacerse del gran poder que resguardaba.

La joven sacerdotisa era fuerte, lo sabía. Pero aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para ser capaz de defenderse de demonios de alta categoría como él. Sabía que aún era demasiado frágil para enfrentar ciertos peligros.

La imaginó en cientos de escenarios distintos, pudo ver su cráneo aplastado de formas diferentes, pudo verla sucumbir ante el filo de una espada o ser víctima de una lluvia de flechas.

No solo por parte de demonios, sabía que los humanos también buscarían hacerse de ese poder, y ella era tan buena que casi podía llamarle estúpida porque lo más seguro es que se rehusaría a asesinarlos, acabando herida o algo peor en el proceso.

No podía permitir que algo le sucediera, había hecho un juramente sobre protegerla.

Haberla dejado ir así sin más no hacía más que quebrantar una promesa hecha con alguien a quién le tenía un profundo respeto.

Sintió como su honor se veía manchado por haberla dejado ir y detestó el sentimiento.

Se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a los señores del Norte y Este.

–¿Lord Sesshōmaru? –Preguntó el lobo del Norte, buscando una explicación a su conducta.

El nombrado les dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a ambos y sin dar ninguna clase de explicación, abandonó el lugar.

Consternados, los demonios que restaban en la habitación intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Los líderes cardinales, más que molestos se encontraban divertidos ante el arrebato del joven a quién habían conocido desde cachorro.

–Supongo que eso significa que continuaremos luego –musitó el líder cardinal del Sur, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del lobo del Norte.

Por su parte, Sesshōmaru salió del lugar apresurado, concentrándose en no perder el efluvio de Kagome, dispuesto a traerla de regreso a su hogar, quisiera o no.

Después de todo, una promesa era una promesa.

No podía tomar el Sur sin cumplir lo que le correspondía. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que se dijo para convencerse de que no era por otros motivos que iba en su búsqueda.

Trató de ignorar el desastre que había en su cabeza al tiempo que sus pies se despegaban del piso para emprender el vuelo que le llevaría de nueva cuenta hacia Kagome.

* * *

 **¡ACTUALIZACION YAAAY!**

 **Es corto, lo sé, no me linchen ;-;**

 **Mi semestre terminó 10/10 así que estoy muy feliz (gracias a las que me enviaron buenos deseos c':)**

 **Disculpen por haber tardado más de lo que dije** es solo que tuve muchos dilemas en cuánto a qué rumbo darle a la historia a partir de aquí, así que debía ser cuidadosa con lo que escribía.

 **En el siguiente capitulo veremos cómo la está pasando nuestra pequeña Kagome en su libertad, y como ya casi tengo terminado ese capitulo espero poder actualizar el siguiente viernes después de haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida :D**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense :D**


	12. Viaje

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mí?_

.

.

.

 **I. XII Viaje**

Para sorpresa de Kagome, su viaje había resultado menos solitario de lo que esperaba. Pensaba que estar viajando solo con Kirara le haría pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y que solo haría peor el dolor por la reciente perdida de su padre, su hogar _y Sesshōmaru._

Sin embargo, ser una sacerdotisa sin un lugar fijo requería más trabajo del que contempló, los demonios y espíritus estaban en revuelo, probablemente por la inestabilidad de los poderes del Sur y el Oeste, lo cual provocaba que las aldeas humanas pasaran por dificultades debido a esas criaturas.

Cada aldea que había visitado tenía alguna clase de problema que ella estaba gustosa de resolver, obteniendo a cambio alimentos y hospedaje si ella lo deseaba.

Se sentía extraña siendo tan respetada y admirada.

Seguro, en el Sur los demonios le respetaban porque si no su padre les castigaría, pero la hostilidad hacia ella hacía que toda clase de respeto careciera de valor.

Por eso mismo, se sentía sumamente satisfecha por ser reconocida por su propio poder entre su gente.

Jamás en toda su vida había convivido tanto con otros humanos, además de su tiempo con Midoriko y sus misiones ocasionales.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan maravilloso, pues el poder de la perla que custodiaba constantemente atraía demonios hacia ella, por lo que por más que disfrutara la compañía de otros humanos, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en una aldea para evitar que fuera atacada.

También en ese tiempo había aprendido a mantener en secreto de los humanos que ella poseía la perla, pues había escuchado de varios hombres que también deseaban hacerse de ella e incluso estaban rastreando su paradero para poder satisfacer sus deseos egoístas.

Mientras ella estuviera viva jamás permitiría que el preciado objeto que le había confiado su maestra cayera en malas manos.

–¡Sacerdotisa! –Fue el gritó que sacó a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

Uno de los aldeanos de la aldea en la que se encontraba en ese momento había entrado agitado a la cabaña dónde ella se estaba quedando. El hombre sudaba, víctima del terror.

–¿Demonios? –Preguntó tranquila.

El aldeano asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

Kagome apretó los labios, esa era la señal que le indicaba que debía marcharse del lugar. A veces la pasaba tan bien en las aldeas que la acogían que por un momento se olvidaba de su estancia era solo temporal.

No permitió que la tristeza entrara en ella, su mirada se tornó decidida y con seguridad se dirigió de nueva cuenta al hombre.

–No te preocupes –dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomar su arco y colocarse el carcaj de flechas en la espalda –, yo me haré cargo.

El aldeano le indicó la dirección desde la que se divisaban pues lo hombres que encontraban trabajando en el campo habían sido quienes habían visto al demonio en forma de gusano sobrevolar sobre la aldea, como si buscara algo.

Kagome se concentró para sentir la energía demoniaca, y se sintió aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que era un demonio de clase media que no le daría muchos problemas para purificarlo.

–¡Kirara! –Llamó la sacerdotisa a su compañera, quien de inmediato adoptó su forma más grande.

* * *

La purificación había salido sin mayores complicaciones. Los aldeanos la rodeaban con gran alegría, agradeciendo que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento para defenderlos del ataque, _Si tan solo supieran_ , pensaba Kagome afligida por ser la responsable de que corrieran un peligro tan grande.

La joven sacerdotisa regreso a la cabaña apenas se dispersó el cúmulo de personas y con pocas ganas comenzó a colocar en su bolso de viaje las pocas pertenencias con las que contaba, pequeños artículos que había obtenido en su viaje como hierbas o la vasija que utilizaba para cargar agua.

–¿Kagome? –Preguntó preocupada una voz desde la puerta, la chica volteó siguiendo el sonido y contempló a la amable señora que le había dado asilo en ese corto tiempo. Le había costado enormemente a que ella accediera a llamarla por su nombre en lugar de "sacerdotisa".

Su esposo había sido asesinado hace años por ladrones, dejándola sola con su pequeño hijo, quien ahora tenía un poco menos de la edad de Kagome.

–¿Acaso te marchas, querida? –La chica reconoció autentica tristeza en su voz, y se sintió mal por hacer sentir a esa amable mujer de esa forma, siendo que ella no había hecho otra cosa más que tratarla como su hija a pesar de ser una completa desconocida.

–Me temo que sí, señora Ruri –respondió con una sonrisa triste–, agradezco su hospitalidad, pero ya es momento de que continúe con mi viaje.

La señora Ruri se acercó rápidamente a la joven y la envolvió en un abrazo.

–Siempre serás bienvenida aquí, Kagome, nunca lo dudes.

Conmovida, la sacerdotisa hizo lo posible por contener sus lágrimas y apretó con fuerza el abrazo. En este punto de su vida, aún no podía acostumbrarse a las despedidas.

Abandonar una aldea siempre era difícil, pues las personas se reunían a su alrededor y la acompañaban hasta la salida, animándola con buenos deseos e incitándola a que vuelva pronto.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejada, estiró los brazos en busca de desperezarse y deshacer de la tristeza que la había embargado, recordándose que estaba haciendo lo correcto al irse, pues la seguridad de esas amables personas dependía de eso.

–¡Bien! Continuemos Kirara –Animó a su compañera mientras una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Fiel como siempre, la nekomata respondió a su ama con su maullido característico y juntas se adentraron al bosque que tenían frente a ellas.

* * *

Sesshōmaru se encontraba más que impaciente mientras volaba, a pesar de que su rostro se mantuviera sereno; la esencia de Kagome estaba impregnada en tantos lugares que incluso para él estaba siendo complicado localizarla. La irritante sacerdotisa no le había mentido cuando dijo que iba a explorar.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para encontrarla y llevarla de regreso al Sur con él, pues su esencia comenzaba a hacer más y más fuerte.

Aun sabiendo que estaba cerca, estaba intranquilo, la irracional humana seguro ni siquiera había pensado en los enormes peligros que la asecharían una vez estuviera fuera de su protección, o peor, lo había pensado pero la pequeña ingenua pensaba que podría defenderse de todo lo que fuera por ella.

Era la odiada hija humana del Sur, los lores de cada casa cardinal detestaban la mera mención de su nombre debido a lo cerca que estuvo de obtener el control de un cargo tan importante como lo es el llevar una casa cardinal.

Y como si eso fuera poco, la perla maldita que protegía la hacía un blanco andante para cualquier criatura que conociera de su existencia.

En verdad, no podía entender en qué estaba pensando la humana terca cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse por su cuenta.

Descendió con gracia una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo lo posible por controlar su energía demoniaca para que Kagome no lo sintiera y se pusiera a la defensiva, era mejor si la encontraba desprevenida.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta que sus ojos pudieron divisar la pequeña figura de la sacerdotisa caminar mientras tarareaba a algo entre sus brazos, supuso que sería Kirara. Su mirada dura se suavizó solo un poco al obtener esa imagen de ella después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre.

Su alerta se disparó con violencia cuando escuchó un correr agitado y violento entre los árboles, encontró rápidamente al responsable y situó su vista en el hacha atada a su espalda. No lo pensó un solo segundo antes de saltar hacia él.

* * *

A Kagome le gustaba la paz que le transmitían los bosques durante el día, la llenaba de tanta serenidad que siempre terminaba entonando una melodía que acompañara su andar. Aspiró el aire fresco con los ojos cerrados, llenando sus pulmones de esa esencia tan maravillosa, apretando un poco a Kirara en su pecho en el proceso.

El palpitar de la energía demoniaca que conocía a la perfección vibró dentro de ella, haciéndola girar apresurada en busca del dueño.

–¿Sessho-? –No le fue posible terminar la frase, pues con horror contempló como el demonio que tanto daño le había hecho rasgaba el hombro de Kioshi, el hijo de la amable señora Ruri. Observó al joven caer sosteniéndose la herida y a Sesshōmaru levantar la garra para terminar su ataque.

–¡DETENTE, SESSHOMARU! –El gritó había salido con tanta fuerza y desesperación que los pájaros volaron lejos de las copas de los arboles cercanos y el demonio de los cabellos color plata detuvo sus garras a solo unos milímetros de su objetivo, mientras sus ojos se abrían ligeramente por la impresión.

La sacerdotisa aprovecho ese momento para correr y posicionarse frente al joven Kioshi, cuya herida comenzaba a sangrar.

–¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –Vociferó mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus pantorrillas para tratar de detener el sangrado.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, solo entrecerró los ojos, molesto ante la cercanía que esa molesta mujer parecía tener con el hombre que iba a atacarla.

–Ka-Kagome…–murmuró Kioshi entre el dolor.

–Estarás bien, joven Kioshi –le tranquilizó Kagome mientras sacaba rápidamente la tela que solía usar para cubrir las heridas.

–¿Y bien? –Volvió a cuestionar la joven hacia el demonio, mientras trabajaba sobre el hombro del chico.

–Iba a atacarte. –Respondió el demonio mientras fulminaba al joven humano con la mirada, sin entender por qué Kagome se preocupaba por defender a su atacante. Era más estúpida de lo que suponía.

De inmediato, Kioshi respondió.

–¡Y-Yo jamás haría eso! –Se excusó, a lo que recibió una mirada aún más dura por parte del demonio que lo había atacado, por lo que se giró en dirección a Kagome –Cuando regresaba de cortar leña mi madre me pidió que te alcanzara para que te diera estas plantas medicinales.

Acto seguido, el hombre desenvolvió una bola de tela que contenía las plantas mencionadas.

Con esto, la furia que Kagome sentía hacia Sesshōmaru no hizo más que aumentar. Agachó levemente la mirada y aspiró aire profundamente, buscando calmarse.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la mujer con seriedad, sin dirigirle la mirada.

–He venido por ti.

–Entonces márchate –la respuesta de Kagome fue inmediata, descolocando al demonio. Después, se giró con delicadeza hacia el insípido humano y, para molestia de Sesshōmaru, cuestionó con voz más dulce –: ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

El humano asintió, aceptando el brazo que la sacerdotisa le ofrecía para ponerse de pie, entonces ambos dieron media vuelta dispuestos a regresar a la aldea.

Sesshōmaru estaba incrédulo, ¿acaso la mujer se atrevía a darle la espalda de forma tan humillante…?

Soltó su látigo de veneno, cortando el terreno frente a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

–No te atrevas a darle la espalda a este Sesshōmaru.

Kagome giró la cabeza lentamente, con una mezcla entre furia y cautela en su mirada azul.

–Gracias a ti –hizo énfasis la chica – el joven Kioshi necesita atención urgente, no tengo tiempo para discutir.

La furia de Sesshōmaru se incrementó ante esa respuesta, ¿tanto le importaba ese estúpido humano que acababa de conocer? Qué tontería, podría simplemente matarlo y acabar con el problema, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que eso solo empeoraría su situación con Kagome. Pero ah, cuanto deseaba matarlo.

–No pienso volver al Sur –continuó la chica–, ya hemos aclarado las cosas y ambos decidimos cómo sería todo.

El demonio fue capaz de reconocer el reproche en su tono. Sabía que ella estaba tan inconforme como él con el absurdo acuerdo, pero era lo suficientemente obstinada como para no ceder.

La odió, la odió durante un efímero momento al darse cuenta que había dejado su orgullo de lado para ir en su búsqueda y ella no lo valoraba ni un poco. Le estaba tratando como si fuera una molestia.

–Tu terquedad te llevará a la muerte –advirtió Sesshōmaru, ocultando la molestia que le carcomia por dentro.

Ambos compartieron miradas duras, sintiendo la fusión entre dorado y azul bailar en una danza de guerra donde ninguno permitiría ser dominado por la intensidad del otro.

–Entonces que así sea –concluyó Kagome antes de girarse nuevamente mientras ayudaba a caminar a un consternado Kioshi, impresionado ante el intercambio verbal tan brutal que había contemplado, admirando la dureza de la sacerdotisa para enfrentar a un demonio de semejante calaña sin titubear.

Por su parte, Sesshōmaru contemplaba a la chica alejarse mientras pensaba en que debía matarla por semejante insolencia, en que debía hacerle ver que él no era ningún juego y que fácilmente podía acabar con su frágil vida.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía matarla o hacerle daño de ninguna forma. No a ella.

Ese arrebato solo le hacía quererla más a su lado. Por primera vez en su vida aceptaba que se había equivocado en algo: Kagome era una compañera digna. Y no permitiría que nadie la alejara de él, ni siquiera ella misma.

–Que así sea…–susurró el demonio mientras una ráfaga de viento sacudía sus largos cabellos platinos.

* * *

 **¡Hola, volví!**

 **Debo confesar que me encantó escribir este capitulo (no tienen idea de cuánto) así que estaba ansiosa por subirlo jsjsjs.**

 **¡Feliz navidad adelantada! Cuídense mucho :D**

 **Y si le quieren hacer un regalo a esta autora, no duden en dejar su opinión, ¡me gusta mucho leerlas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto c;**

 **[EDITO: Un par de detalles que no vi antes de publicarlo]**


	13. Compañia

El universo de **InuYasha** pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi**

Los derechos de la imagen de portada no me pertenecen.

 **Nansei**

«Suroeste»

Parte I. Relatos del Sur

 _¿Cómo puedo alejarte cuando estás tan dentro de mí?_

.

.

.

 **I. XIII Compañía**

Con Kioshi sobre el lomo de Kirara, el traslado fue más sencillo, mientras Kagome se encargaba de seguir haciendo presión sobre la enorme herida.

El trozo de tela que había utilizado se tiñó rápidamente de un oscuro color rojo debido a la alarmante velocidad con la que estaba perdiendo sangre.

Afortunadamente la aldea no estaba tan lejos y pronto podría obtener asistencia en la curación del muchacho.

Era bastante obvio que necesitaría coser la herida, así que requeriría de bastante sake para el pobre muchacho.

Al llegar a la aldea y contemplar el rostro desfigurado por el horror de la señora Ruri al ver el estado tan deplorable de su hijo, Kagome odió aún más a Sesshōmaru.

* * *

La sacerdotisa estaba agotada, pues el estrés ante la curación de Kioshi había sido demasiado, afortunadamente la señora Ruri sabia bastante de plantas medicinales y entre ambas se habían asegurado de que el muchacho estuviera bien.

Mientras esperaban a que el joven despertara, Kagome se puso a contarle lo sucedido a la madre del chico, pues consideraba que esta merecía una explicación.

Omitió muchísimos detalles, pues a pesar de que se sentía en confianza con la señora Ruri, no podía ignorar el hecho de que acababa de conocerla y que había información demasiado sensible como para confiársela a cualquiera.

Se limitó a contar que había sido criada entre demonios debido a que su madre había muerto cuando ella era una bebé, que el demonio que había atacado a Kioshi era alguien que había estado con ella toda su vida y pensó que este quería atacarla.

Como era de esperarse, la mujer humana estaba conmocionada ante la historia de la chica, pues había temido de los demonios toda su vida, por lo que jamás consideró la posibilidad de que estos sintieran empatía por algún ser, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos.

Ruri pudo ver el amor que brillaba en los ojos de Kagome mientras hablaba sobre su padre y lo bueno que había sido con ella, también observó cómo estos se nublaban con tristeza al momento de decir que este había muerto no hacía mucho, motivo por el cual la agradable chica había iniciado su travesía fuera de todo lo que conocía.

Para cuando Kioshi despertó y tanto Kagome como Ruri estaban seguras que la herida estaría bien manteniéndola con los cuidados adecuados, la sacerdotisa se despidió del amable par.

Ambos le ofrecieron a la sacerdotisa que se quedara a descansar y pasar la noche, pero Kagome se negó, sabía que, si a algún demonio se le ocurría atacar, estaba demasiado agotada para poder defender la aldea, así que prefería marcharse y enfrentar lejos a lo que sea que se le ocurriera llegar.

Naturalmente, ella rogaba a todos los dioses por poder pasar una noche tranquila.

Abandonó la cabaña, por segunda vez en el día, se montó en Kirara quien le esperaba en su forma más grande para poder buscar un lugar agradable para dormir.

Una vez ambas se adentraron en el bosque, la fuerte energía demoniaca de Sesshōmaru la golpeó como un palpitar desde su interior, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué planeaba el demonio?

–Kirara –musitó Kagome como indicación y la nekomata entendió que debía seguir la poderosa energía que ambas conocían, que además parecía estarlas llamando con insistencia.

La sacerdotisa soltó una fuerte exhalación, sus ánimos para discutir se encontraban por los suelos. Lo único que quería hacer era encender un buen fuego y acomodarse sobre el cómodo lomo de Kirara para poder descansar de una vez por todas en ese día.

Al llegar frente al demonio, le encontraron recargado casualmente sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras observaba las llamas de la fogata que bailaba frente a él, cosa que la descolocó pues sabía que, al ser un demonio, Sesshōmaru no requería de esa clase de calor.

A Kagome le dolió reconocer la belleza y elegancia que exudaba. Se veía tan majestuoso con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, mientras descansaba casualmente su brazo sobre la pierna arqueada. Sin mencionar que la luz que brindaba el fuego le daba un toque salvaje pero atractivo a sus duras facciones.

La sacerdotisa no estaba segura si el aura tan solemne que desprendía toda su familia se debía a su condición como demonio perro o simplemente a ser _ellos._

Apenas Kirara tocó tierra frente a Sesshōmaru, Kagome bajó de su lomo.

–¿Qué haces aún aquí? –se apresuró a cuestionar hacia el demonio.

Sesshōmaru le dedico una mirada fría a la chica, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder, provocando una inexplicable irritación en Kagome.

–Tardaste –expresó finalmente.

Kagome resopló.

–Sí, bueno, no es exactamente sencillo curar una enorme herida abierta…–comenzó a parlotear molesta, reprochándole nuevamente su inconsciente acto, deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta que el demonio había evadido su pregunta inicial–pero ese no es el punto, te pregunté qué haces aquí.

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza sobre el tronco, ignorando a la chica.

–¡Sesshōmaru! –vociferó la humana molesta.

En su mente, el demonio reflexionaba sobre lo molesta y ruidosa que era la humana.

–Este Sesshōmaru puede estar donde le plazca.

Ah, Kagome realmente deseaba golpearlo en ese momento. Sabía que estaba jugando con ella, lo sabía y no lo toleraría. Ya vería ese demonio.

La chica entrecerró los ojos antes de decir:

–Bien, haz lo que se te plazca –dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse, para después llamar a su fiel compañera –Kirara, vamos.

Después de dar un par de pasos y darse cuenta que no había obtenido respuesta por parte de la nekomata, se giró contrariada.

–¿Kirara?

Observó a la pequeña demonio, hecha una bola junto al fuego y profundamente dormida, siendo visible en las tranquilas subidas y bajadas que daba su pecho al compás de su respiración.

La mirada de Kagome se suavizó ante esto, Kirara debía estar igual o más agotada que ella y ella no estaba siendo nada más que una egoísta.

Ella podía pasar una noche con Sesshōmaru, no permitiría que el demonio sintiera su incomodidad.

Se acercó lentamente al fuego de nueva cuenta, y se sentó abrazando sus piernas de frente al fuego, de lado contrario de Sesshōmaru.

–¿No ibas a marcharte? –la pregunta en medio del silencio la sobresaltó por un instante, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al reconocer al dueño, dirigió su vista hacia el demonio de cabellos plata, quien continuaba en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Kagome solo exhalo, cansada.

–Cállate –murmuró sin ánimos, al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la tierra a una distancia segura del fuego.

Con Kirara dormida en su forma pequeña no podía recostarse sobre ella, así que debía dormir así por esa noche.

Observó de nueva cuenta a Sesshōmaru, deteniendo la mirada en su estola, sabiendo que otros tiempos fácilmente se habría acercado a dormir sobre ella, sintiéndose segura como no se sentía en ningún otro lugar en el mundo.

" _No serás mi pareja ni nos relacionaremos de ninguna forma"_

El amargo recuerdo de las palabras del demonio la hicieron volver abruptamente a la realidad, sintiendo como una daga le atravesaba el pecho al revivir el dolor de ese momento.

Suspiró y se giró sobre su otro costado, no tenía caso seguir añorando aquello que no volvería a tener jamás, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Por su parte, Sesshōmaru se sentía en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tener a Kagome a escasos metros de él y poder contemplarla respirar de tal forma en la que estaba seguro de que estaba _viva_ llenaba su pecho de una emoción indescriptible.

Se quedó así toda la noche, perdiéndose en las largas hebras negras del cabello de la chica, siguiendo el patrón de estas al estar desplegadas en el suelo sin cuidado, analizando la forma en que se enredaban unas con otras.

Observó a la chica girar varias veces en sueños, la vio arrugar la cara y sonreír, haciéndolo preguntarse qué sería lo que ella estaba viendo en ese momento.

No entendía por qué, pero cada pequeña manía en Kagome le parecía interesante. La pequeña sacerdotisa del Sur lo tenía en sus manos, y lo más encantador era que ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

* * *

Lo que Kagome pensó sería solo una noche que soportar con Sesshōmaru, terminó convirtiéndose en el inicio de su viaje juntos.

Por muchos medios había intentado deshacerse de él, pues su mera presencia la ponía nerviosas en formas en que solo él podía hacerlo. La ponía más torpe y despistada de alguna forma.

Sin embargo, el demonio argumentaba que él podía ir a donde quisiera y que ella no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre él, cosa que dejaba a Kagome sin argumentos pues sabía que difícilmente alguien podría obligar a Sesshōmaru a hacer algo que él no quiere.

Eventualmente la sacerdotisa dejó de insistir, cansada de tener una y otra vez la misma discusión, pidiéndole únicamente que no interviniera en sus visitas a las aldeas pues no quería que los aldeanos entraran en pánico y no confiaran en ella.

Al demonio no le importó ese detalle en lo más mínimo y ni siquiera lo discutió, no era necesario que la chica pidiera tal cosa pues pocas eran sus ganas de involucrarse con humanos más allá de Kagome.

A pesar de haberse resignado a la presencia constante del demonio, la chica no terminaba de acostumbrarse de nuevo a él. Era extraño porque ni siquiera recordaba cómo actuar con naturalidad a su alrededor, no podía recordar cómo se comportaba a su lado antes de la muerte de Inu no Taisho.

Las cosas habían terminado demasiado incomodas y tensas entre ellos como para que pudieran volver a lo que eran.

Por lo menos por parte de ella, porque él parecía ser el mismo Sesshōmaru que había conocido toda su vida.

La mayoría de sus interacciones se basaban en discusiones, Kagome no recordaba que en el pasado el demonio tuviera una facilidad tan grande para irritarla.

Quizá era que, desde su enfrentamiento en el Sur, lo había bajado del altar de perfección en el que lo tenía, siendo capaz de ver que el demonio realmente no era tan maravilloso como su pequeño ser lo veía.

Fuera como fuera, una parte dentro de ella estaba realmente feliz por estar de nuevo a su lado, a pesar de todo.

Es por eso que se sorprendió, cuando después de un par de semanas Sesshōmaru dijo que debía volver al Sur a resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

–Sin un representante, las cosas han comenzado a agitarse –explicó el demonio.

Ante eso, una verdadera preocupación surcó el rostro de Kagome. Le era difícil el saber que su hogar estaba pasando un tiempo difícil, sobre todo porque amigos preciados para ella aún habitaban ahí y era el preciado legado que su padre había dejado para ella.

Se sentía como una verdadera malagradecida al haber abandonado el Sur como le había hecho, temía mucho que su padre estuviera decepcionado de ella por la decisión tan radical que había tomado de abandonar la preciada tierra de ambos.

Sesshōmaru, adivinando sus pensamientos, musitó:

–Aún puedes regresar.

La sacerdotisa le miró con sus enormes ojos azules, hipnotizándolo por un momento.

–Ambos sabemos que solo complicaría las cosas –suspiró–, además, la perla de Shikon…

Una pequeña molestia surgió en el interior del demonio, esa no era la Kagome que luchaba contra la adversidad que se le ponía enfrente.

–No puedes ocultarte bajo la responsabilidad de la perla para siempre –le reprendió Sesshōmaru.

Un cosquilleo brotó en el pecho de la chica, pues a pesar de que quiso replicar que no se trataba de eso, ella sabía que era así. Tenía miedo de enfrentar su posición como heredera humana, le causaba un enorme pavor el saber que de sus decisiones dependería todo el vasto territorio, sin mencionar que todos los demonios que estaban en su contra estarían al asecho de que ella cometiera el más mínimo error para ir por su cabeza y tomar su territorio. Era una presión a la que no estaba acostumbrada y le temía de sobremanera.

Por lo menos en sus viajes sabía que las decisiones que tomara le afectarían a ella y a nadie más.

–Todo es muy complicado, Sesshōmaru –confesó la chica.

El demonio no entendía a la sacerdotisa, no entendía por qué prefería ser un blanco andante, vagando sola y desprotegida, antes de estar en el Sur en el puesto que por derecho le correspondía. Y donde sobre todo _podría estar bajo su protección constante_.

–Procura mantenerte viva hasta mi regreso –indicó el demonio autoritario, deseando que la humana no se arriesgara de más en su ausencia.

Kagome, lejos de ofenderse solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

–No soy tan fácil de aniquilar, demonio.

Sesshōmaru sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, siempre supo que Kagome era una poderosa sacerdotisa, y lo había reafirmado durante ese tiempo que había pasado con ella cada que algún demonio la atacaba, atraído por la perla, pocas fueron las veces en que él debió intervenir pues por lo regular dejaba a la chica apañárselas sola, ya que las luchas le servían como entrenamiento; sin embargo, había estado tan acostumbrado a protegerla toda su vida, que a pesar de reconocer el enorme poder que tenía, la ansiedad por su seguridad se hacía presente cada vez que él no estaba ahí para ver por ella.

–Hmm…–murmuró de pronto la chica con timidez, mientras frotaba su brazo izquierdo–¿puedes decirle a Chioko y Akira que estoy bien? Y…que las extraño mucho.

El demonio asintió, dándole tranquilidad a la sacerdotisa y palmeó su cabeza como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña, Kagome se sonrojó ante el acto y antes de que pudiera replicar Sesshōmaru ya se había convertido en una bola de luz. Voló lejos del lugar, dirigiéndose rápidamente al Sur, para calmar las cosas lo suficiente y así para poder regresar al lado de Kagome.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Feliz 2019!**

 **En serio, amo sus reviews T^T muchas gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Sé que esta historia tiene muchos detalles y que está lejos de ser perfecta, pues aún tengo mucho que mejorar, pero en verdad leer sus comentarios es una motivación enorme, gracias :') (Ando sentimental, no me juzguen)**

 **Hoy quería hacer algo especial y responder sus reviews por ser el primer cap del año, pero acabo de terminar de escribir el capitulo y en mi país ya es de madrugada x'D**

 **Sin embargo, en la siguiente actualización sí responderé sus reviews, así que siéntanse libres de dejarme preguntitas que tengan sobre la historia pues me encargaré de responderlas (sin spoilers eh)**

 **¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el siguiente capitulo!**


End file.
